Connection of Souls
by msgoodbar2257
Summary: Kurt has known he was a dom since he was 5. He was taught all about how every1 has a destined soulmate whos name appears beneath a skin sheathed cuff at age 12. Having taken a few years off, Kurt begins college a few years late. But when he meets professor Andersons eyes, in 1 instant moment he feels a connection he never has before. D/s AU Cowritten w/ mydaughter iliveforcolfer11
1. The Way Things Are

_Connection of Souls_

**Fanfic info:**

**In the world of doms and subs, all paired or to be paired couples, are soulmates. Soulmates names are kept hidden beneath a shin sheathed cover until meeting. then it disapears. If one half of a soulmate pair dies, the remaining persons arm will recover their name until the time when they find a new mate. Not everyone does.**

**If a dominant parent dies, the sub parent is in charge of the child but only remains in control until the child is 16. Then, the teen must practice his dominant natures and tendecies on the 1sub parent (NON SEXUAL OF COURSE) The parent does not have to answer yes sir or ma'am to their dom child. they must adress them however as 'son' or 'daughter'**

**This is a Klaine story with minor other pairs. The first few chapters will be Klaine as kids, so stick around for the adult Klaine when they meet.**

**This is an AU except for Kurt's mom dying when he is 8. Sorry.**

**Warnings: dom kurt, sub blaine. sub burt, bottomblaine, and possibly a rare vice versa. If I think of anything else pertinant, itll be in later Authors note before it's put into a chapter. Thanks. **

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

**Chapter 1, The Way Things Are**

**Kurt's Pov**

It's the first day of school, and I am sooooo excited! Mommy and daddy bought me new clothes and books and a new backpack too. Its really hard to figure out what clothes to wear though. I really like clothes.

I was trying to decide which shirt to wear, the red one, or the blue one when daddy told me to hurry up and come down for breakfast.

I knew I had to listen because he's my daddy and he's in charge, but I have a secret. When I don't listen, and don't do what daddy says when mommy is not around, I don't get in trouble. Daddy let's me do alot of things that I want to even when I know I'm not allowed to.

I stayed in the mirror still trying to figure out which shirt to wear. I still couldn't decide! I liked them both.

"Kurt, daddy said come down for breakfast. He meant now. Let's go."

I rolled my eyes. Mommy was different. If I didn't listen to mommy, I get in trouble. She always seems more in charge than daddy.

When I looked back in the mirror I sighed. I still didn't know.

"Kurt, Downstairs!"

I decided on the red shirt and started to pull it on but I stopped when I saw something strange.

The letter that in on my arm. It was glowing.

I never saw that happen before, so I was scared. Mommy's arm letter never glowed. Daddy's arm letter never glowed.

I ran downstairs after putting my shirt on though. I have got to ask daddy about this. Daddy knows everything!

"Daddy! I have to tell you something!" I yelled pulling on daddy's shirt.

"K Kiddo. But sit down and eat your breakfast."

I sat down in front of my bowl of oatmeal and saw that it wasn't as brown as I like it. There wasn't enough brown sugar.

"Daddy can I have some more brown sugar?" I asked.

"Sure kiddo." Dad said, picking up the box.

"No kurt." Momma said lowering daddies hand. I frowned. Sometimes it sucks when momma doesn't work early. "Daddy let's me have extra brown sugar AND cinamin."

Mommy gave daddy a mean look and daddy didn't look back. He just stared at the floor.

"You have plenty of brown sugar in your bowl Kurt. Eat your breakfast please." Mommy said.

I picked up my spoon and took a bite, but I wasnt really hungry. I had questions to ask daddy.

"Daddy can I ask you a question?" I said with a mouthful.

"Shoot."

"Why do we letters on our arms? And why is yours on that arm, and mine on this arm? And why is yours and 'S' and mine a 'D'? And why does mommy have a D too? And what do they mean anyway?"

"I wondered when you would start asking these questions." Mommy said.

I nodded and took another bite of my oatmeal. It wasn't as good as when daddy made it, but mommy at least gave me peanut butter.

"Yeah. I want to know cus my letter glow-ded this morning in the mirror!"

"Ok sweetie. We'll tell you everything you want to know. But, after need to go soon." Mommy smiled.

"But, I want to know now." I said looking at daddy.

Daddy bit his lip and said quietly, "Kurt, do what mommy says. Finish your breakfast."

I wanted to cross my arms and pout to get what I wanted, but I know I can't. Not with mommy standing here. I guess I have to wait.

I finished my last bite of oatmeal and shouted, "Done!"

"Ok. Go get you backpack from your room so we can go."

I ran out of the kitchen, but my backpack was right on the bottom of the stairs so I went back to the kitchen right away.

I didn't go in though because daddy looked sad, and mommy was talking to him. I'm not supposed to listen when mommy and daddy talk without a kid around, but I do sometimes. Daddy gets in trouble alot.

"Do we need to go over our parenting rules again?" Mommy said with her arms crossed on her chest. Daddy was still looking at the floor.

"No ma'am."

"Because it seems like you may be letting Kurt get away with things that are not okay."

Daddy didn't answer, so I walked into the kitchen now. "I'm ready."

Mommy picked up her purse. "We'll talk later." she pointed.

"Yes ma'am." Daddy said.

I giggled a little. Daddy is in trouble again.

I hugged daddy goodbye, and he kissed my head. I looked away when mom and dad kissed each other though.

Yuck.

"Have a good day dear." Daddy said to me, and I climbed in the car.

This was gonna be a long day.

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

**Elizabeth pov**

Kurt was chatting the entire way home from school about his first day. All of the new kids he had met, the new friends he had made. A girl named Mercedes who had an 's' on her arm like daddy. How he stopped a big boy David from stealing her cookie at snack time.

He was so proud. I was too. My little boy had always had dominant nature in him. Strong since the moment he was born. That boy had any sub that he came across wrapped around his finger.

Especially his daddy.

That brought me thinking of what to do to my wonderful husband. My submissive soulmate who is so beautifully submissive that he lets our 5 year old dominate him.

We'd talked about it before. How little Kurt can get his way so easily being so dominant, but Burt needing to build up a strength to let his fathering role overpower his son. So far, he needs more training.

I parked in the garage and Kurt practically sprinted out and into the kitchen.

He was so eager to learn about his marking. I was eager for him to learn it all too. It was time after all. Most kids learned about it once they start school. I would need my Burtie's help though to explain how subs feel too, and before I can do that, I need to take care of him. Thankfully, Kurt's teacher assigned a bit of homework, so I have time to deal with Burt before Kurt can get his life lesson.

I walked into the house as Burt was sitting at the kitchen table getting his ear talked off by our 5 year old.

Naturally.

I let Kurt get it all out of his system for a few minutes as I hung up my coat.

Walking through the kitchen, I noticed how spotless it was compared to this morning. It smelled fresh, every dish cleand, dinner cooking, and the floor freshly mopped.

I smiled to myself. Someone is trying to avoid punishment.

"Ok mommy! I'm ready to learn now! You can tell me now! About the letter and stuff?"

His excitement is infectious. But Burt first. "You have homework Kurt." I reminded him.

"But you said after school! It's after school!"

I knew this would be a fight. "And now I'm saying after homework. Go."

Kurt folded his arms and stamped his foot. "Thats not fair! You said after school!"

i sighed. I don't have time for this right now. "Kurtis, throwing a tantrum will get you punished, so I would rethink yelling at me. Now go!"

Kurt pouted and walked angrily to the stairs. "Yes mommy."

Stomping up every stair loudly, he was mumbling something like, 'i always have to go to my room.' or 'I never get to do anything I want'- etc.

My son, the drama queen.

When the inevitable door slammed, I took my cue.

"Darling, now it's your turn." I said, turning to my sub.

Burt knelt in front of me, his submissive nature knowing exactly what to do.

"What am I going to do with you honey? You have got to learn how to be his authority figure. You can't let him be in charge."

Burt looked at my feet guiltily. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I think the only appropriate punishment is for you to write what you did wrong enough times to stick, and then we'll talk about how to correct it."

"My punishment is lines ma'am?" He asked.

I nodded. "1 page. Now go to the table so I can tell you what you're writing."

He nodded and rose, retreating back to the table.

"Ok honey. You're writing, I _will not let kurt dominate me to get what he wants. _No skipping lines. And fill the page front and back."

"Yes ma'am."

He picked up a pencil and notebook from the shelf beside the table, and began writing.

"I love you. You're such a good boy."

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

Burt was more than halfway done with his lines when Kurt retreated down the stairs ready to learn.

"I'm done! NOW can I learn about my letter?!" He said with emphasis on the now.

I chuckled, and gestured for him to sit. "Okay. Sit down kiddo."

He sat down with a quickness, but was staring at Burt's writing.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" Kurt asked, seeing dad writing lines.

"Mommy gave me homework too." Daddy answered.

I snickered. "Daddy broke a rule."

Kurt shook his head and shrugged. He was used to Daddy doing whatever mommy said. "Ok. I finished my homeowrk! What do the letters mean?"

I smiled. "Burt, why dont you start honey?"

He looked up at me with big eyes. A request to stop writing. I nodded at him.

He put the pencil down, and folded his hands. "Okay, son, first, I have to tell you. They aren't just letters. It's called 'Your marking.'"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "My marking?"

Burt nodded. "Mhhmm. When every person is born, they are born with a marking. A letter on their shoulder. Either a capital 'D', or a lowercase 's'. The D is always on the left shoulder, and the s is always on the right."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, but what do they mean daddy?"

"Well, D means dominant. Now the word Dominant means, the one in charge. The s stands for submissive, and that word means, someone who has to follow the dominant's rules."

Kurt gasped. "BUT WHAT IF THEY DON'T LISTEN?"

Burt opened his mouth, but closed it. I bit my lip too surely thinking on the same page as Burt. Do we tell our 5 year old about punishment?

I decided to answer this one. "Punishment. You know when you get sent to time out?" Kurt nodded. "That's how I punish you because I'm your mommy. When a submissive, like daddy, " I gestured to Burt, "doesn't listen, he gets punishment too. But different from yours. You'll learn that when you're older."

Kurt nodded now and looked in deep thought.

Untill his eyes bulged up like nobody's buisness.

"OOH OOH OOHH! CAN I PUNISH DADDY! He's a sumbissive! And I have a D mommy!"

I chuckled. But I told him sternly, "No, you can not, because everyone has their own submissive, and daddy is mine. Not yours."

Kurt stuck out his lip a bit, and I thought I should add something. "Don't worry though sweetie. You'll get a sub one day. You'll get the name of your submissive on your wrist. But also, the name of your soulmate."

"What's a soulmate?"

I cocked my head to the side at Burt.

'Your turn.'

"Well, your mommy is my soulmate. Somehow, two people that are in love, are always soulmates. No matter what. Andthey always find each other. And other people that are always together are sometimes soulmates too. They are the one person that you will love more than anything or anyone else in the whole world. But, you don't get to see their name until you find that person. Until then, it'll be covered."

Kurt was so intuitive, because I could see on his face that he had more questions. "How do I know when I find my so-mate?"

Burt smiled. "You will know. You'll be drawn to them."

I smiled too when Kurt asked, "When does that happen?"

Burt shrugged. "Not until you're older kiddo." I nodded along.

Kurt crossed his arms and pouted. "I want a sumbissive now."

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

**Blaine Pov**

"Cooper I don't want to!"

"But you have to. I said to, now go!" My brother said being mean like he always is.

"But I'm gonna get in trouble!"

"Blaine! Hurry up before mom and dad come in here. Go!"

I knew that I wasn't able to not listen. It made my head hurt when I didn't do what Cooper said.

But I also knew that mommy was in charge of me AND Cooper. I'm not going to get in trouble for my stupid fat face big brother anymore. So I yelled.

"MOMMY! COOPER WANTS ME TOP STREAL COOKIES FOR HIM AGAIN!"

Cooper grabbed my arm when we heard mommy coming down the stairs. "You little rat!"

"OW! Mommy! Coopers hurting me!" I yelled.

"Cooper James Anderson! I thought I told you to stop bossing your little brother around!"

"But mom! I can't help it! He always listens." Cooper yelled.

I started to cry. It's not fair. Cooper always gets to do stuff all the time. He gets to be in charge and I always have to do bad things for him, and I get in trouble.

"Blaine sweetie, don't cry, it's okay. You're not going to get in trouble. Cooper, go to your room. Now."

"But mom! It's not my fault! I can't help it. He's a sub! And you know I need to dominate!"

Mommy gasped, and then looked VERY angry.

"What does that mean mommy? Domin-date? And what's a sub?"

Mommy pointed to the stairs angrily. "Your room Coop! NOW!"

Cooper looked at me mean, and daddy came down the stairs while Coop went up.

"What's going on dear?" He said.

"Your eldest son has been dominating Blaine again, and he just said that he's a dom, and Blaine is a sub. Now he has questions."

Daddy sighed and came the rest of the way downstairs. He picked me up and put my head to his shoulder. "I thought we might have to be telling him about it soon."

"Tell me about what?" I mumbled into daddy's shirt.

"Blaine, sweetie? Do you have questions about the 's' on your arm?"

I nodded a little. "Yeah. But... Can I ask?"

Mommy reached for me and I went to her. " Sure hun. Let's sit down." and she put me down on the couch.

I thinked for a minute about what to ask. I thinked about Cooper making me steal him cookies, and him making me give him my candies and tell mommy and daddy that I broke something that he did and I didn't. I got really mad thinking it and then I took a big breath and then, before I could stop myself I just yelled it out.

"What does the d mean, and what does the s mean, and why is the d big and the s little, and why does Cooper get to tell me what to do, and why come I always have to do it or my head hurts, and how come he-!"

"Blaine, sweetie, calm down. Take a deep breath." Mommy said with her hands on my hands.

I breathed. Saying all that made me tired. "Okay."

"Okay. You have an s on your shoulder, and cooper has a d. can I show you something?" she asked.

I nodded and paid really close attention. I got in trouble when I didnt pay attention.

Mommy pulled up daddies sleeve so I could see his arm. He had an s like me.

Then, she pulled on her sleeve too. She had a D like cooper.

I scratched my head. I know all boys don't have the same letter and girls have the same letter, because Cooper is a boy and he doesn't have a 's' like me and daddy. I don't understand. "But what do they mean?"

Mommy stood up and walked away from us a little.

"Kyle, come."

And then, really fast, daddy got up, and went over to mommy. he got down on his knees and looked up at her.

"Blaine. See how daddy listened right away?"

I nodded slowly.

"Thats because I am a dominant, and daddy is a submissive. Doms are in charge, and subs have to listen."

"Is that why I have to listen to Cooper?" I asked with my lip out.

"No Blaine. Coopers not allowed to-"

"Shush my love."Mommy said, putting the shhh finger to daddy's mouth. She turned to me again. "Cooper is not supposed to be bossing you around."

I was confused. "But I thought I was a sub?"

Mommy nodded. "You are a sub baby. but you are not _HIS_ sub. He's not supposed to tell anyone what to do except for his sub."

I wanted to cry. Cooper was mean. "But... Then how come Cooper always gets to tell me what to do? When I don't listen to him, my head starts to hurt. Sometimes other parts too."

I felt my eyes get more wet and mommy came to sit next to me, daddy following her.

"Sweetie. Some of this will be hard to understand, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Okay?"

I sniffled and nodded slowly.

"It's in your nature to submit." I could tell mommy knew I didn't know what that word meaned. "It means do what your dom wants and needs. When you get older sweetie, it will feel good to do what your dom wants. It's the way you were born."

i crossed my arms. "I don't like when Cooper makes me listen to him! It doesnt feel good at all!"

"Thats because your still too little, and Cooper is not your soulmate." mommy answered.

I scrunched my forehead. and mommy sighed.

"Kyle, go ahead sweetheart."

Daddy got up and sat next to me. "Blaine, you know how you said your head hurts whenever you don't do what Cooper says?" I nodded. "well, when you get your soulmate, you will ALWAYS WANT to do what they say. It'll make your body feel good instead of hurt. But, when you don't do what you dom says, and you dont listen, you'll hurt alot more than just a little headache."

Mommy laughed, and I didnt know why and Daddy's cheeks turned red.

"When do I get my soulmate then?" I asked.

Daddy frowned. "I'm afraid not for a while son. Not until you're ready."

"But how do I stop Cooper from bossing me around? He's mean and makes me do bad things! and I don't want to!"

Mommy put her hands on my shoulder. "I'm going to talk to Cooper tonight. Tell him to stop it and I know what to do. Don't you worry about that."

Mommy ruffled my hair, and I smiled. "Okay mommy." She kissed my hair, and then went up the stairs. Daddy scooted closer to me when mommy was gone.

"Daddy, I'm scared. What if I don't get a dobimint?"

Daddy hugged me and whispered, "You will sweetie. When your older. I promise you will."

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

**Carla's Pov**

Talking to my eldest son was always a challenge. I tried at his door, but he had locked it, and his music was turned up full blast. He was more stubborn than even I was, but just that fact was perfect, because I had an idea. Only one thing was able to help me control my dom rages when I was a teenager. I ran back down to the kitchen. I passed the living room to see my sub and son cuddled on the couch, and it brought joy into my heart.

"Why don't you take a nap my loves? It's been a long day."

Kyle nodded and whispered a "Yes ma'am." while Blaine muttered a "Okay mommy."

I nodded, "good boys", and continued into the kitchen.

I searched through our junk drawer for an old pamphlet my father gave to me when I was young. Cooper is 14 now, and this is perfect for what he needs to control these dominant hormones and urges burning through his body.

"Aha!" I called as I found it in the third drawer I searched. I grabbed it, and a spare credit card to jimmy his door open, and made my way back upstairs.

Blaine and Kyle were already sound asleep entwined together on the couch. So perfect. So submissive.

I got back to his door, and opened it in 2 seconds.

When the door swung open, my son had his hands in his pants, and he jumped. "Mom! What the hell! Can't you knock!"

Masturbating, of course. Every time I send this boy to his room for dominating his brother, he immediatly goes to the lotion. He cant help but be in charge of something. If he doesn't get his fill from bossing his brother around, he has to relieve his built up tension elsewhere.

I remember this age well. 14 and 15 were the hardest ages for me too.

"Son, we need to talk. Go wash your hands and then come sit down."

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

_a/n: msgoodbar: _**Btw: Please bear with me people. I was 5 years old 51 years ago, and I tried. This is my first fic. My daughter is 21 and shes cowriting with me and she has several fics. So... *shrug* I hope its believable and enjoyable. I even want to read it, and i wrote it!**

**review? please?**

_**a/n: iliveforcolfer**__: What do you think? Did you like it? should we continue? what'd u like? not like? Review? Reviews are chocolate? I loved writing this with my moms!_


	2. Puberty

Chapter 2 - Puberty  
a/n: glees not ours. Believe me, we tried. : )  
thanks soooooooo much to everyone who has read, reviewed faved and followed! we love writing this soooooooo much! I hope more of you followers can review! It really motivates us to write faster!  
Chapter 3 is the majority of the way written. reviews mean youll get it faster! :)  
Enjoy!

7 YEARS LATER  
Blaine POV  
I had a really great sleep. I dreamt of... Come to think of it now, i don't remember, but I awoke Monday morning with a pep in my step. With school having started only a few weeks ago, things were alot different from elementary school. Now that i'm in 7th grade, most kids' wrist cuffs are starting to appear, covering their soul mates names. My 12th birthday is coming really soon, but i still am feeling impatient. I want to have my cuff because once i do, my submitting will become even more powerful and my mom says it means that i'll be a man, AND I can't wait. I hate being compelled to submit to any dom. Getting my soulmates name will make it easier to abstain from doms who are not my soulmate who give me commands.  
Even though my brother Cooper drove me to tears constantly when he was living at home, i still sometimes find myself missing him more and more every day. After that day that mommy and daddy told me about Doms and subs, mommy did what she said and talked to Cooper. She bought him a Sub-dog that night, and he stopped being such a big meanie to me so much. He still dominated me alot, but not as much. His sub dog was my best friend! He had him do everything for him instead of me, and i stopped getting punished so much.  
At least for a few years. Once he turned 16, he made life a living hell sometimes, bossing me around and making me do whatever he wanted. He had to practice his dom skills on both me AND daddy then so he'd be prepared for being an adult on his own.  
I begged mommy to make him go to dom school, but she said it was better for him to be with family. I hated it at first, but i still have to admit that i miss that companionship. Though he totally abused it, the dominance he did offer was what my submissive nature needed. It kept me stable. Especially since mom and dad worked so much. And even with my mom, it just wasn't the same because she is the parent and she'd have control over me regardless for just being my parent.  
Now that Cooper has gone away for his career, and mom and dad still work alot, it gets pretty lonely around here. Even the housekeeper and the cook are both subs, so i'm not getting dominance from anyone.

I got up and ready for school quickly because today, i have an ulterior motive. I have GOT to get to school before my best friend Nick does. Today was Nick's birthday. So he would have his soulmate cuff today. Nick and I have been best friends since kindergarten. We had talked about everything with each other, and while I am so much more than excited to get my cuff, Nick is scared, and nervous about getting his. You see, Nick is crushing hard on Jeff Sterling, an 8th grader who got his cuff last year. He goes to Dalton East, the Dom school on the south campus. The two schools share lunch and extra curiculars after school. Jeff liked Nick too, or we all think so. They spend ALOT of time together. They hold hands during lunch and i swear it feels like they compel people away with the spark they have in glee club. Jeff dominates Nick when he is upset and when he finds out that he was being rebellious in class, but Nick really craves it. But that makes it worse because what Nick was afraid of, is that he won't feel the same way being dominated by him anymore. If his cuff didn't dissapear when he and Jeff join hands today, it'd mean that they aren't soulmates, and he wants them to be soulmates more than anything.  
So, i want to see Nick before Nick can see Jeff. He's surely psyching himself out about this, and he'll need me to smack some sense into him. Thankfully, Nick is a sub like me, so i am ABLE to smack sense into him without getting in major trouble.  
Dressed sloppily in my uniform, I made my way downstairs to grab some toast before heading out the door. I waved a fast goodbye to my mom and dad, but before I could get out the door my dad stopped me.  
"Blaine, come here for a second son."  
I shut the door and retreated over to my dad.  
"Try to have a nice day. Don't be so discouraged son. Your birthday is right around the corner. You'll get your soulmate band soon enough. And then one day, when you find your mate, it will be more than worth the wait. You'll see."  
I smiled and walked into my dads welcome embrace. "Thanks dad."  
~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~  
Dalton Academy. It was the school that I've gone to since Kindergarten and I was lucky to do it. It was the most expensive private school in the state. Very expensive, and very worth it. My parents only ever get the best for me. Always.  
This school was so special though because on top of a top notch education, this school is specifically designed for the education of submissives. It was a really big school; the campus covered all grades K through 12, and the southeast campus was for sub classes, and the northwest wing for doms. That made it so that there was a huge diversity of students who attended there. I couldn't be blessed with a better school.  
I got here in record time, i think because i talked the drivers ear off so i think he sped on purpose.  
Worked for me though, because i saw Nick right away sitting crossed legged in front of a tree. He looked stressed.  
"Nick?" I asked, parking it beside him.  
His cuff was right there on his wrist, new and untouched, shiny and attached to his skin. I want mine SOOOOO bad it hurts.  
Only a few more weeks.  
"Hey Blaine..."  
I touched his shoulder. "Nick. It's gonna be okay. Relax."  
"Easy for you to say. You haven't been interested in anyone before. You don't know how this feels. Blaine, you don't get it. If Jeff isn't my soulmate, what's going to become of us? He's not gonna want to dominate me when he knows he'll find his own sub one day who'll be the one perfect match for him. What if it's not me?"  
I felt so bad for him. Because honestly, he's right. I haven't had any feelings for anyone. I haven't even been submissive to other doms willingly since i started school here. Not that i haven't had offers, but i want to wait until i meet my real dom. I don't want to give to anyone the submission that i should save for my Dom. I want to be everything for whoever they are. It was easy for Nick because he was uncuffed, so he had no worries of having someone else who he was destined for. A dom who gets their soulmate cuff before their soulmate sub is of age to get theirs, can connect to anyone physically until their sub is of age, but not emotionally. So if Jeff had a different soulmate for the past year, he would know it because destiny had already decided who he was meant to dominate. He wouldn't be emotionally attached to Nick the way he is. That's why the spark between Nick and Jeff is so powerful. Thats what my mom and dad told me. They wouldn't be able to have their relationship the way it is now as powerful as it is if they weren't soulmates.  
Of course, i tried telling Nick what my mom taught me, but he is still worried that it could just be a story. Theres no proof.  
"Nick, it's you. I'm telling you. My mom works in science. Dom/Sub science. She knows what she is talking about. I'm telling you, when you see him, it's gonna be like magic. Trust me!" I told him, with a hand on his shoulder.  
Nick gave a small smile. He wants to believe me, but he's still worried. "Thanks bro. I guess i won't know until lunch huh?"  
I smiled to myself. I may or may not have texted Jeff this morning telling him...sorry. Asking him, to meet me at sub school this morning. I'm not gonna let my best friend spend the first few hours of his birthday miserable not knowing.  
Jeff was happy to oblige though. He texted back,  
Anything for Nick.  
"I think you'll know a bit sooner." I said just as i saw Jeff coming from our left.  
Nick looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, and i just smiled deviously until Jeff was right beside me. Nick looked up at Jeff instantly and smiled. He got up like gravity pulled him, and stood before his boyfriend.  
"Nicky." Jeff said. It sounded sweet and gentle, but something in the word sounded incredibly dominant. I was smiling like a complete douchebag watching their exchange, each boys eyes locked and connected.  
Come on! Grab hands! Come on!  
Nick didn't say anything. He just stared at Jeff, and i could see his submission threatening to make him kneel. Teachers at school say that we're still too young to fall to active acts of dominance and submission to each other unless our dominant or submissive soulmate is present, but, if they are soulmates, they can do anything that they want. The can't be controlled at that point.  
Jeff touched Nicks shoulder and gently trailed it down his arm, letting his gaze follow his hand down the length of it to his newly cuffed wrist.  
Both of their Cuffs were glowing.  
Nicks breath hitched and Jeff brought his other hand up to cup his subs face at the same moment that their hands joined, and their cuffs dissapeared.  
Disintegrated!  
They were just, GONE!  
I was so shocked! And excited! And jealous! And completely happy for my best friend. I wanted to start clapping, but of course, that'd probably be weird.  
"Looks like you're really mine." Jeff said, his smile glowing with so much claiming energy it was making me feel woozy.  
I should leave now. This seems like such a private moment. A beautiful moment that i am so glad i got to see, but private. I didn't say anything as i grabbed my backpack and walked away slowly, smiling at how things worked out perfectly for my best friend. I couldn't be happier for him. But i also couldn't be more eager to meet my own soulmate.  
~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~  
Kurt Pov  
"Dad! Dad!"  
I yelled as i trumbled down the stairs.  
So what if i was being so loud it sounded like thunder! I got my cuff!  
"Dad! I got it! I finally got my soulmate cuff. Look!"  
I shoved my wrist in my dads face probably closer than neccesary.  
...Ok definitely closer than neccesary, but i got it!  
"That's nice son. And speaking of, Happy Birthday." My dad said as i sat beside him.  
I just smiled in thank you instead of saying it aloud, because my bummed out feeling came as quickly as my excitement had. Looking over at the empty seat across from me, i knew that this day wasn't going to be how i imagined it would be 5 years ago.  
"I wish Mom was here to see me get it." I sighed sadly. "I really miss her Dad."  
I saw my dad lose a bit of his composure. His shoulders slumped a little, and his eyes grew a bit shiny. "Me too son, me too. You just don't know how much."  
It was quiet for a few moments. Silence for rememberance of mom. I know she is watching over us, and she is proud of me today.  
"So, how about some breakfast?! Whatever you want kiddo! It's your day."  
I smirked a little. I'd get whatever i wanted any day if i said it right. Dad was pretty submissive, and mom always said i was a strong dom. But, i know what he means. I don't have to manipulate or command him today. He was letting me know that he was doing it willingly.  
"Pancakes? With a side of Potatoes O', and scrambled eggs with toast? Butter on the side?"  
My dad smiled. He usually rolled his eyes, didn't say anything, turned, and did it. But right now, he was happy to do it.  
"You got it kid!"  
Dad started to shuffle around the kitchen as i pulled my phone from my pocket and started sorting through the group of messages i got this morning. Family, and friends had been messaging me since midnight a bunch of 'Happy birthday' and 'Congratulations'. It reminded me what i'd been planning for months now!  
"Daddy! You are giving me a party today, right?"  
Dad looked up at the ceiling and i knew he was battling with himself. I said it perfectly. I didn't ask because as a dom i don't have to, but because he's my parent, i had to end it with a sounded question.  
"Dad right?" I pushed.  
Dad sighed. "Right son."  
I listened and waited for the murmer under his breath. They always came.  
"God i hate these damn submissive hormones." he mumbled.  
"Thanks Dad your the best." I smiled hugging him from behind.  
"Yeah only because I can't stop the submission in me from giving you everything you want." He said rolling his eyes and ruffling my hair.  
I just smirked behind him. He couldn't see it, but he probably knew i was doing it.  
"You know son, i was thinking of getting you a sub dog. Have you heard of them?"  
I had. I saw advertisements for them on TV. They are generally intended for young teens who need to dominate in order to keep healthy and satisfy their need to dominate. Their common in families that don't have any submissives living in the home. They are very expensive though.  
"Yeah. I've heard of them, but aren't they really expensive?" I asked.  
Dad nodded slowly. "Yes. They're kind of pricey, but if it's something that you want, i'm sure we can work it out. If you want one son."  
I could hear some uncertainty in his voice. We probably couldn't afford one. I shook my head. "Don't spend your money on me for that dad. I don't need a sub dog."  
I saw some relief on his face. Which was perfect because I don't really want a sub dog. I like to fill my dom needs with dad. It helps both of us. I know that he misses mom. We both do, but i know because I heard him praying one night that he was so thankful for mom giving him a son before passing away, so he still has a beautiful piece of her. He promised to love and take care of me forever. I need him, and he needs me. He needs me to fill the void in his heart that mom used to fill. He needs to submit in order to keep his own health up, and he'd much rather me do it, than someone else. I can see the immense stress he is under after coming home from work some days. Some of his regulars at the shop only come to him because they know he is a sub, and more likely to fix their problem without swindling them.  
And i need dad. I need to be able to dominate someone in a healthy way. Someone who i can't physically hurt or damage. Someone i love and would never dream of hurting. It's preparing me for when i meet my soulmate.  
I ate my breakfast chatting it up with my dear old pop. It was delicious, and i'll probably have a stomachache later because i scarfed it down like it was my last meal, but it was worth it.

When dad dropped me off at school, my friend Rachel was waiting right at the front doors for me.  
"Let me see! Let me see!" She was jumping up and down.  
I held my wrist out to Rachel and she grabbed it and smiled excitedly.  
"Ugh! You are sooooo lucky! I can't wait to get mine!" Rachel whined.  
I just rolled my eyes. She was a complainer, and though i have it in me to shut her up, she's my best friend. Besides, dad told me i shouldn't dominate my friends. I can get in trouble for it too at school if it's against their will.  
Anyway, some of my fellow friends have their cuffs too. Henry is 13 and he started dating Mercades officially last weekend when she got her cuff at her IHOP breakfast birthday party, and it dissapeared only hours after appearing. She sat at the table, grabbed Henry's hand, and then it was gone. Her parents were a little upset that they never got to take a picture of their daughter with her wrist covered.  
Puck has his cuff already too, and i swear i still don't understand how he is a sub. He has a new girlfriend every week. But when he gets his dom, i have a feeling he'll cause a bunch of trouble.  
Can you say grounded?  
Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Mike and Joel have yet to get their cuffs. Their birthdays are later in the year.  
I told all my friends this morning before classes started about my party i hoped my dad would have ready by the time school is out. I invited them all and everyone was able to go.  
Party on!  
~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~

**A/N: remember, chapter 3 is almost done! please review for more soon! if you want it, review it! Please?!**


	3. Potent Dominance

**Chapter 3 Potent Dominance**

**A/N: This chappie covers high school and a bit beyond. :)**

**Kurt's Pov**

Middle school was easy.

High School was a lot more of a challenge. Teenaged years were anything but easy. My Dom status had started going completely crazy by the end of 8th grade. Now, at 15, I'm having trouble dealing with an entire day without masturbating. Even being at home was frustrating. My dad was really messing with my natural instincts. I know he is my parent, but I need to dominate, and he is a submissive that I have unlimited access to.

Tomorrow night, there is a concert. I know dad will be skeptical to let me go because its in Columbus. But it's Katy Perry, it's can't miss. A CAN'T MISS!

I ran into the house extremely excited! My dad has to let me go to this concert. I mean, he has to right? I'm the Dom. I know that sometimes I take advantage of dad, but I can't help it sometimes. My teachers, and my counselor has helped me to pull it back a lot over the years since my mom died, but tonight, there was no hold backs. I MUST go to this concert! Whatever it takes.

...

"Sorry Kurt. It's a school night, and I'm just not comfortable with my 15 year old son staying out late at night in a completely different city, and without a car. So I'm saying no."

"But dad! I have to go! You-" I thought for a moment. I'm dominant. "I'm going! You have to let me go!"

My dad squinted his eyes shut, fighting back clearly with everything he had. "N-No Kurt. I said no. I-I'm the father. I won't let you control me this time.. No.. Just... J-Just go to your room Kurt."

"But dad!?"

"Go Kurt!" He shouted now dropping to the floor.

No! Him being on the floor right now proves it! I don't have to listen to him! "I'm going to this concert." I said. I didn't yell or say it angrily. I just said it, and laced it with dominance.

My dad clenched his fists, and he was completely red. "No Kurt! You're not." He fought.

I was seething. I couldn't even control how angry I was. I wanted to just... To just. Gritting my teeth hard, I realized that I was growing very-

I ran upstairs so fast, I nearly tripped twice, but I had to get to my room.

I learned this recently in my Dom Ed class. Dominated aggression. When a sub dominates a Dom during the ages 15 and older, it causes us to grow very heated, tense, and we get what is referred to as an 'angry hard on'. It has nothing to do with being turned on. It's just needing to come in order to release pent up anger and tension.

When I was finally to my room, I slammed my door, and pulled my pants down in a second flat. I locked my door, and I had a hard on like you wouldn't believe. I was so hard, the head of my shaft was a little purple. I needed to get off and I needed to get off soon, or I'd lose myself.

...

It wasn't until I had gotten off, showered, and cooled down that I realized how out of line I'd been. I came downstairs in some warm flannel pj's, ready for bed and approached dad.

He had an ice pack on his head, he had migraine medicine and a bottled water on the table in front of him. The TV was off, and his face was still very red.

I felt bad. It wasn't often that I did this to him. Made him physically sick because I was being a jerk. The ice pack was over dad's face so I didn't know if he was asleep or not, but I had to apologize either way.

"Dad?" I called from the foot of the couch dad laid on.

He didn't move as he answered, ice pack staying atop his head, covering his eyes. "Yes son?"

He wasn't gonna fight anymore. He was in too much pain already. I know it took everything in him to tell me no today and stick to it.

I felt even worse. I can ask him again right now if I can go to the concert, and he'd let me go because he can't not accept my dominance again. It could break him.

"Dad, I'm really sorry. I-" I didn't know what to say, but I have to figure it out.

"I know I can't go to that concert. I'm not going to go dad. I'm sorry."

My dad pulled the pack off of his head and I saw his wet eyes with bags under them. He reached for my hand and I let him hold it.

He was burning up.

"Thank you son."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I'm an idiot. I really did some damage this time...

His voice was raspy. He swung his feet slowly off of the couch so I could sit.

"Dad. Are you okay? I- I'm sorry."

Dad was just shaking his head. "No Kurt. It's my fault, I sh- I shouldn't have tried to dominate a Dom."

I learned about this in school. He's accepting his pain as a punishment and trying to make it right.

"No, dad listen to me. I'm not your Dom. You don't deserve this. I'll try to be better. I'm sorry." I pleaded.

"You know Kurt, your mom and I. We- we always knew that you were strong. I mean, hell, at 5 years old, you controlled me a lot more than normal." Dad rasped.

I furrowed an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I thought all doms could make their submissive parent submit."

My dad nodded slow, and coughed a few times and I handed him a water. "Thank you." He drank some before continuing. "Kids can yes. But only to a certain extent. To get seconds on dessert, and to stay out a few minutes late. You got me to buy you things. Take you places. Let you stay in bed for hours, clean your room. Things that sub parents are supposed to have parental dominance over, you controlled with no problems at all. I always gave in."

I felt like my dad was trying to down himself. Like he was weak or something. "Dad, what are you saying? You're not weak! Don't think that you are weak."

My dad smiled though and I didn't get why.

"I don't think I am weak son. In fact, I know that I'm not weak. Your mom made me believe that over the years."

I nodded. "You're not weak dad."

"But you are strong. Very strong. Kurt, you are stronger than we thought."

I just blinked. What is he saying? Am I a freak or something? "What does that mean?"

My dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Kurt, there is a blood test. These doms are very rare, and I have never met one before, but your mother has."

"Met what? Dad what are you talking about?"

"I think you are a Predominant Dom. Only 20% of people have predominant blood in them."

Predominant Dom? What the heck is that? My confused facial must've made my dad explain.

"What I've learned about them isn't much. All I know is that they're highly coveted by submissives, they are irrefusable when they make a command, and they attract subs to them without even trying."

I just blinked. I didn't know what to say. I'm stronger than other doms?

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

Since I turned 16, it wasn't only at home that things had been hard. My PDD test coming back positive made things very interesting. McKinley high was definitely a bigger deal than high school was supposed to be. Being Predominant, I try to reign it in as much as I can at school and at home. I don't ever want to hurt my dad again. Or anyone else for that matter.

I still sometimes took advantage of some of the submissives at school. My dominance is very potent, and since my 16th birthday, it has gotten worse. Unclaimed submissives cling to me a lot more than any other Dom in school. Mostly Dave. Dave Karofsky. He used to pick on Mercedes when we were in elementary school, so it makes him a very easy sub to boss around. The only problem; he craves it, and I don't crave giving him what he wants.

He's an ass.

"Really Karofsky?"

Dave just had brown pools wet and sad knowing I was about to deny him again.

"Please Kurt. Just to the door, and then you can take it back. Kurt, I need it just... Please?"

This was the third time this week he asked to carry my bag to class. Yesterday he brought me a diet coke after gym, and this morning, he's held 4 doors open for me. He could choose any other Dom in the school to give him a taste of domination. But he picked me.

And he ALWAYS COMES TO ME! ALOT OF SUBS DO.

"David, I'm going to glee club all the way in the auditorium! On the other side of the campus! Don't you have football practice?"

He shook his head. "I can be late! It's okay."

He is going through submissive puberty really hard. His dad is a sub, and his mom is not in his life. He needs a Dom.

I sighed. "Fine." And handed him my bag. He smiled like he won the lottery. But when I started walking, and he didn't, I turned around with wide eyes at his biting his lip, and nervous look.

"What?"

He hesitated until I walked back to his side. "C-can I carry your jacket and soda as well s- Kurt?"

I told him not to call me sir. I'm not his Dom, and I don't want anyone to ever call me sir except my soul mate. He was getting better at it. Ish. But I rolled my eyes, and handed him my coat and soda bottle. He sighed in relief, and followed me when I started walking again.

Finally at the auditorium, I took my bag and stuff back as quickly as I could without being rude, and he trotted off after a deep relaxed breath. "Thank you Kurt. Bye!"

I shook my head.

When Glee Club started, Mr. Schuster had just begun to introduce the new male lead, Finn Hudson, when Rachel dropped her microphone and walked toward him as if gravity was pulling her. She stretched out her arm for Finn to shake nearly tripping in the process, when Finn grabbed her shoulder to steady her.

"You OK?" He asked her, amused at her clumsiness.

Both of their cuffs started to glow, but I don't think they noticed. I think we're about to see another soul-meet.

"Yeah thanks. I'm Rachel B-". Finn and Rachel both froze as the pair of their wrists glowed with their handshake, and then their arms were bare. Their cuffs were now gone, and two beautifully scripted names replaced them. The whole class gasped as the two teen's wrist cuffs disappeared before their eyes. Standing center stage, oblivious to the rest of the class staring, the two soul mates gazed into each other's irises.

No one said a word. Then Rachel immediately dropped to her knees.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat and told the class, "Let's go somewhere else and leave them to... Let's go guys! Choir room."

So much for hearing the competition. I wanted to hear what the new male lead sounded like.

**...**

Turned out, Finn was a bigger part of my life than I knew. I'd never have known then that he'd be my new stepbrother the same year he joined Glee. Turns out his mom Carole lost her husband when Finn was born. One meet at a parent teacher conference, and she had my dad on his knees.

It was really beautiful actually, to see my dad's cuff disappear. Kids don't ever get to see that because our parents are always married and with their soul mates before we're born. The moment my mom passed away, my dad's wrist was covered with a new band, destiny telling him that he isn't to give up. That there was still someone out there for him.

And Finn's mom Carole was it.

And she was no joke.

"Dad! I'm going over to Mercedes'!" I called pulling on my coat.

"Hey! Wait a second mister. It's a school night and you have driver's Ed at 6 am. You're not going anywhere."

I didn't even argue. She's a Predom like me. Except, she's an adult, so she's much stronger. I just walked back upstairs.

Sharing a room with Finn was a pain in the ass. Because he had found his soul mate already, and when they weren't on the phone, Rachel was here, on her knees.

I was incredibly jealous.

Thankfully, we moved less than 6 months after dad and Carole's claiming ceremony. Which was great because I can't stand masturbating in the bathroom ever again!

Plus, two doms together, don't mix.

I love my new stepbrother, but I love him down the hall. Not in my space.

My new stepmom Carole really helped things a lot. Having a mother in the house is a great feeling. But, at the same time, having two more doms in the house was different. Not really good or bad, just different. You'd think that my dad would be miserable with 3 people in the house who have dominant blood in them, but he was happier than ever. My dad was less keen to submit to me, now that he had his own Dom around to balance out his hormones and natures. Finn didn't attempt to dominate dad because Carole would kill him if he did, and he has Rachel. Carole was being an amazing Dom teacher to me. At 16, doms have to either take a community class where we practice our dominance on subs safely, accurately, and correctly, or register to have a Dom instruct you to practice domination on a submissive family member. Since Finn had claimed Rachel, she counts as family, and Carole is to watch over my dominant practices on my dad.

Of course, it must be non-sexual with family members, but the rules, and way the dominance has to be applied remains the same.

...

The next couple of months in glee club wasn't that exciting until one day...

We all came early to glee one afternoon, and we watched back and forth at Rachel. She was, like she often was, arguing with Mr. Schue regarding the solo for regionals. When Finn eventually walked in and heard Mr. Schue tell Rachel NO! With a raised voice, he knew it was time again. Room P.

There are several rooms all around the school reserved for soul mate pairs for punishment and or play. When soul mates need to connect, or be punished. Finn and Rachel spent a good deal of time in there. Rachel was very... Defiant.

"But-" Rachel started to argue, until she spotted Finn. My brother glared at her for a few seconds and then pointed to a chair for her to sit. She reluctantly went and sat down. Finn turned to Mr. Schue now and said, "I apologize for her Mr. Schue. I wish I could say it won't happen again."

Will laughed a bit and nodded. "You may be excused if you need."

"Thanks." Finn said, and he put up a single finger, ushering Rachel to follow him.

**Finn Pov**

This wasn't the first time I'd lead Rachel to this room. Or the second. In fact, it wasn't even close. We're here at least once a week. Rachel tends to be very outspoken to other dominants who try to control her. She's a strong sub. That's one of the things that I love about her, but, her behavior still cannot go unpunished.

Heading for the sound proof room, Rachel walked silently behind me. She was of course ashamed, and knew exactly what was coming to her. We've talked about what would happen when she acts like an arrogant little brat.

I closed Room P's door behind Rachel, and before she had time to say a word, I stopped her.

"Kneel."

She dropped immediately. She couldn't fight me if she tried. But she'd never want to. Rachel was my perfect match. The love of my life, and we cherish each other.

"Do you know why we are here?"

She nodded, "Yes Sir. I need to be punished."

I nodded as well. "Why?"

"Because I was arguing with Mr. Schue and you told me never do that again. You said that what Mr. Schue decides for the club is final He's the director, not me." She recited, perfectly as I have said it to her.

Several times.

"Good girl. So you know why I am going to punish you." I asked, cupping her chin.

"Yes sir." She replied. She didn't shake, she didn't cower. There was not a flicker of fear on her face. Knowing what she did wrong, she knows that she deserves punishment. She will thank me for it.

"Ok." I pulled up a chair from behind me and sat before my sub. "Now pull up your skirt, drop your underwear and get over my knees. I'm going to give you 10 swats, I need you to count them out ok?"

"Yes Sir." Rachel whined, need threaded in her words. I couldn't stop my smile.

I swung my hand down on her bare bottom to start her punishment. She winced at the sting, but counted out obediently.

She didn't miss any numbers warranting me to start over, so it was over quickly. "Ok baby. Get up." I said, and then sat Rachel on my lap. "Good girl." I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you sir".

...

We returned to the choir room hand in hand, content smiles on our faces.

I sat in the seat beside my bro, and Rachel hesitated to sit until I reached my arms out for her to join me on my lap.

She got a spanking last night as well, and it was 25 hits then. Her bottom has to be sore.

And it took Santana to call it out.

"Looks like someone's ass is too flamed to sit in a chair!"

I smiled, proud of this, but frowned at Rachel's blush of embarrassment. She opened her mouth to retort, but saw my eyes telling her not to, and then buried herself in my chest, and I rubbed her back comfortingly. But she didn't comment, and I was proud of her for that.

I whispered, "Good girl."

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

**Blaine Pov**

_I woke up only a little while after falling asleep, my wrist tingling and itching. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on my nightstand._

**_11:59_**

_Only a minute until my birthday. 1 minute until my soul mate is decided and put on my wrist to stay forever._

_I wish I knew their name. I wish I could see who it is and look for them. Find them and be the perfect sub. The best I can be._

_The clock changed. _

**_12:00_**

_My cuff started appearing slowly on the back of my wrist as a pricking of lines started scratching my inner wrist. I squinted my eyes in the dark to try and see what letters were forming before the cuff finished forming around my arm. I want more than anything to know the name of my soul mate. But all I saw before the cuff covered them was the letter-_

I gasped and sat up.

The dream again.

I was sweating and trying to catch my breath, my heart pounding with the adrenaline I felt at the thought of seeing my soul mates name.

Too bad it's just a dream. I never actually saw anything. I don't even think I woke up the night of my birthday. I woke up at 7AM looked at my hand, and smiled like an idiot at my shiny new cuff.

_Finally!_

_I pulled the covers off of me and jumped out of bed! I ran downstairs probably three at a time yelling, "MOM! Dad! Mommy! I got my CUFF! Daddy!"_

_I reached the coffee table in the family room only to see a note._

**_Blaine honey, we had an emergency. I must keep dad with me as we can't be apart for more than a few days. You understand. Happy birthday. We will celebrate as soon as we get back next week. Sophie and Ian are to take you anywhere you want all week, and I've left a Black card for you to get anything you want while we are gone. We are so sorry to miss your birthday dear._**

**_Love, mom and dad_**

_Part of me wanted to go back up to bed, stay under the covers and cry. How could they miss my birthday? My 12th birthday? Me getting my cuff!_

_But another part of me couldn't let anything ruin today. My soul mates name is on my wrist. I will find the perfect match for me one day. I hope it's soon. And then, everything will be perfect._

It's been 4 years now since I got my cuff. 4 very long years. Every year has gotten harder and lonelier not knowing who my soul mate is. Despite my parents, and teachers and EVERYONE saying that most people are well into adulthood when they meet their soul mate, it seemed like EVERYONE AT Dalton was finding theirs.

Teachers, and stories, and histories all say the odds and likelihoods are the same. Not likely. _People's soul mates live in different states and countries. _

And,

_It's not often that a pair resides in the same city_.

I've even heard,

_Some people may not find them until they are of a ripe old age. _

Legends say that we ALWAYS find our mate, but it can take years. So then why are all of these teens in Westerville finding their matches?

Wes and Camille met at a Sadie Hawkins dance when Dalton's sister school joined us for the night. David and Carmen met last summer when David's family traveled to Brazil for 2 weeks; he came back with far more than souvenir. Trent met his soul mate only two weeks ago when junior year started. His sub Sebastian transferred to Dalton from Paris.

And of course who could forget Jeff and Nick, the legendary couple that found each other, in 7TH GRADE!

It's not fair! EVERYONE IS FINDING THEIR SOULMATES IN HIGH SCHOOL, EXCEPT ME!

Despite the loneliness and extreme jealousy I felt for my fellow friends at school, high school had its high points. I auditioned for the Warblers glee club and got the lead. I have a great family, I get good grades, and I have been offered a scholarship to NYU. I may not have met my soul mate yet, but I won't let that discourage me. Someday I know I'll find my perfect Dom and that will be a bigger prize than anything I've ever gotten, and that day will be perfect. I can wait. As long as it takes.

"Okay Blaine. From the top. You sure you are okay with this song?"

I just smiled a small one and nodded once.

"Because I know it's kind of an emotional song, but it's a chart topper, and it's our best chance for regionals."

"Wes, it's okay. I'm okay. I can sing the song. It actually makes me happy. Let's go."

Wes gave me a shoulder hug, and then nodded to the rest of the Warblers.

They started to harmonize, and I went into performance mode.

**_Ba ba ba bada bada da da bada bada da da bada bada da da da_**

**_Ba ba ba bada bada da da bada bada da da bada bada da da da_**

**_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_**

**_I get all worked up then I let myself down_**

**_I tried so very hard not to lose it_**

**_I came up with a million excuses_**

**_I thought, I thought of every possibility_**

**_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_**

**_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_**

**_And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get_**

**_I just haven't met you yet_**

**_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_**

**_I guess its half timing and the other half's luck_**

**_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_**

**_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_**

**_And I know that we can be so amazing_**

**_And baby your love is gonna change me_**

**_And now I can see every possibility_**

**_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_**

**_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_**

**_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_**

**_I just haven't met you yet_**

**_They say all's fair in love and war_**

**_But I won't need to fight it_**

**_We'll get it right and we'll be united_**

**_baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

**_And I know that we can be so amazing_**

**_And being in your life is gonna change me_**

**_And now I can see every single possibility_**

**_mmmmmm_**

**_And someday I know it'll all turn out_**

**_And I'll work to work it out_**

**_Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get_**

**_Oh you know it'll all turn out_**

**_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_**

**_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah_**

**_I just haven't met you yet_**

**_I just haven't met you yet_**

**_Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get_**

**_I said love love love love love love love_**

**_I just haven't met you yet_**

**_Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_**

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

We won sectionals all 4 years of high school, but never made it past regionals. It was always okay though. I had a blast with the warblers, and without them, high school would've probably been unbearable. But, I think it was because of the Warblers that I made it through.

There were many times when I really could've fallen into depressions too deep to come out of. With love being all around me, it was hard, but my friends are the best. My family has been incredibly supportive, and I'm so grateful for them being there for me for me.

My graduation day was really joyous. Being accepted at NYU, I had my plan for future all set. After summer break I'm off to New York to live. My father found the best Sub house in New York City for me. Dad already has it completely paid for throughout my 4 years of college.

"Remember, you must be on your best and most responsible adult behavior. New York is very different from Lima, son. But, I know you will be at home there. And you'll be completely safe. They have the best and most prestigious sub houses in the country. You'll be happy there."

"I know dad. I just hope maybe my soul mate is there. He sure as heck wasn't in Ohio." I mumbled sadly.

"Son, what did we talk about? He'll come to you when it's right. It'll happen son. I promise you, it'll happen." My dad smiled giving me a hug.

I hugged back. "Ok dad. Thank you. I'm ready."

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

A/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was harder to end, but the rest was a lot of fun to write!

Please review! We love all you reviewers and followers. : )


	4. New York, New York

**a/n: Thank you so very freaking much to everyone who has reviewed so far! we hope you continue to do so!**

disclaimer: We dont own glee! We just rent! And then do lots of improv with them.

**Blaine's Pov**

Arriving with all of my stuff at the front desk this evening, I was bubbly with excitement. Living on my own! I'm ecstatic!

"Hello. Your sub safe apartment is upstairs. I hope you find everything to your needs. Welcome to New York." An attendant said, showing me into my apartment.

It. Was. AWESOME! It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was a private, one room studio type place. It has a nice bathroom, and pretty big kitchenette.

Subs aren't allowed to live alone after age 18 if they are unclaimed. It's for safety reasons. The government has Sub complexes in every city for unclaimed submissives. They are highly secured facilities where all unclaimed subs in that area of the city, live and have a place to stay while working or going to school. It's like a gated apartment complex that has dominant security. When subs are claimed, they are permitted to move out without parental consent due to their soul mates having complete say over them and all that. It's exciting no longer living at home, but this is nothing compared to when I meet my true match. I still find myself dreaming every single night of being claimed.

…..

I woke up to get ready for my first day of college, completely rested and ready to go.

6:00 am everyday, from now on is when my day will begin.

Getting into the shower where I let the hot water cascade down my back, my head swam with my constant thoughts of one day finding my Dom. It's honestly what I think about 80% of my day. I'm kind of a hopeless romantic.

Since I drifted off into dom sub dream land during my shower, I was running a few minutes behind. I hustled to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. I had coffee brewing and fixed some toast and eggs to eat before heading out the door, mug in hand and books I had purchased earlier in the week for my classes.

I signed out at the office for the sub house, and put an approximate return time. This place really was big on safety. My dad made sure I would be in a place that I'd be safe until I am claimed.

I took a very short trip on the subway to the New York campus, and went to the tables in a large forum to get a map. I had my schedule already printed from home. I had a very specific schedule. I'd selected all of the classes that pertained to getting my degree to teach performing arts. I had a heavy load for this first semester, but I could only hope that I'd have a great college experience.

**Blaine Anderson Major: Performing arts Minor- teaching**

**PERF-110: Understanding Music Ernie Watkins- 9:00 - 10:25 am**

**PERF-210: Greatness in Music Will Bartner - 11:00 – 12:45 pm**

**PERF-115: Principles, Plays, & Perf Cynthia Cloud- 1:30 - 2:45 pm**

**PERF-120: Music Fundamentals Gregory Peppard- 3:00 - 4:00 pm**

**PERF-102: Modern Dance I Jenny Manford - 4:15 - 5:15 pm**

I started walking into my first class; pretty early I'll admit, so I could get a good seat and watch to see all my new classmates walk in. I didn't feel like too much of a dweeb seeing as there were already a few people seated. I approached an empty seat in the second row, and sat down waiting for the professor to come.

A balding and stout older gentleman walked in about 15 minutes later, put his brief case down on a corner desk and stood in front of the class. This must be Professor Watkins. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt tucked in and khaki pants. Someone alert the fashion police. Wow!

I hope he doesn't teach like he dresses…

"Welcome everyone," the professor said once he sat down. "I am Professor Ernie and this is Understanding Music. Here is your syllabus for the semester." Professor Ernie said giving a stack of papers to the girl next to me and she took one and passed it down.

Like the first class, and every class after the first, the assignment was the same. Pick a partner, someone you don't know. Since I was new to New York and didn't know anyone here, the choices were endless.

In 'Understanding Music', I picked a girl named Jessica Sayles. The second class, 'University Chorus' a guy named Henry Sperry was eager to be my partner. In 'Theatre: Principles, Plays, and Performance' a guy named Bobby Tarjey actually got paired with me being the last one standing without a partner. In 'music fundamentals, a girl named Susan Walker approached me with a shy smile to be my partner. She was sweet. Susan was also in my final class for the day which was Modern Dance I, and we partnered up there as well.

Truthfully, the day progressed pretty uneventfully. Really, being back in school was tiring. I had a heavy summer vacation working with my mom at her law office as a desk clerk. Not to mention, college is a lot more work than high school. I'd be getting a nice and good sleep tonight.

All in all, all of my classes were great and I exchanged phone numbers with all of my partners, so we can set dates to work on our assignments. I got along really well with all of them. We all had a lot in common with the same major and all.

College life was awesome, not only did I have these people as partners but they also became my friends. Going out from time to time to get food, and go to some parties every once and a while.

The majority of my class mates had already found their soul mates, and even though that made my heart yearn that much more for my perfect match, I always remembered my dads words, and tried to stay strong.

_One day Blaine. One day._

…

Susan and I had gotten particularly close. She and I spent a lot more time together outside of school than a few of my other partners. She and I went with a few others, went out to clubs and had loads of fun on weekends! Susan can remember the last time I got drunk. I was on a partying streak like never before.

I was still barely 18, and a friend of mine from the sub house had a friend that got fake ID's. We went to a gay bar close to NYU. Scandals.

I must say, I don't remember what happened that night, but I woke up from a drunken haze the next morning in a strange bed with some girl. Hearing Susie telling our group writing a play for Theatre Principles class, had us all rolling with laughter. It was in that moment we had decided to go clubbing tonight when the sun went down.

At one of the clubs we went to, (and there were quite a few. We had an adventurous night), a guy named Ralphie was winking at me an awful lot from the bar. I went over to him and introduced myself. He bought me a drink, and when I downed it like nothing, he expressed his impress and asked me to dance.

Little did I know that this club that we ended up in, was a Dominant Club called 'Spice Up Your Life'. When I found out what Ralphie wanted as he tried to take me to his car, I cordially said no thank you and went back to the table that my friends and I were seated at. I asked Paul, who might've been too drunk to understand a word I said, but still. "Paul, do you know what kind of club this is?"

"A rad one!" And he shot back another drink.

I was very uncomfortable though. "Can we leave now?" I asked my friends. "I really want to go home."

After a pretty long cab ride back to my neighborhood, I got through the gate and into my apartment. I'd never been approached, and propositioned like that before. And quite frankly, it was uncomfortable. To think about going to a club specifically to end up going home with some random person for sex, it sickens me. I know some people do it because they need to be dominated, but I could never.

I go out to clubs to have fun with friends, and dance, and be wild. Not to be dominated. That's something that is being saved for my soul mate. And only my soul mate. Yes sometimes I do feel like I need to submit to someone, or I feel queasy, or uneasy, but we have classes and clubs on campus for subs who are unclaimed. We can go there and get dominated, without it being sexual, but dominated in the sense that we stay healthy, and our instincts and urges fulfilled. Also, my Dom friends just being Dominant, and having dominant blood makes it easy to remain calm and in control. But sex with people who aren't your soulmate?

The idea doesn't connect with me.

When I got to my bed, I felt physically, and emotionally drained. My head hit my pillow, and I passed out.

Over my 4 years of school, well after my partying days ceased, I took more classes, and I must say, that every year, the classes were more and more fun than the previous years classes.

PERF-114, focused on monologue and audition preparation. Another class, 'Live vocals and Harmony' was a class that I was truly a star in. Glee club made that one an easy pass for me, total easy A. Singing for years in an all boy acapella choir made me a complete expert on harmony.

Wind Ensemble, and Opera on Stage, were two classes I skated through with some difficulty though. I am NO opera singer, and Wind ensemble had an excessive amount of reading. It was heavy to keep up with, with all of my other classes. PERF-220: Reflections of American Society on Stage and Screen (Film), and Direction of Productions 120, had projects and activities to do for the entire year round. There were no breaks in heavy assignments, and that absolutely kept me pretty busy.

Overall, my college experience was good one, though I still, had not found my soul mate.

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

More honored than words could ever express that my professors picked me out of the entire 4th year class at NYU, I was completely overjoyed to have been Valedictorian at my graduation. With a performing arts teaching degree in my back pocket, and a new outfit on my body, I was smiling with insane excitement for my first day as, no longer a student, but a teacher at NYU. My recommendations from teachers and my senior year spent as a teacher's aide in 'PERF-124: 'Live vocals and Harmony' for Mr. Jenkins, I shined very bright at a job interview for an open teaching position for the semester after I graduated. Now, I'm working alongside with the teachers that taught me so much in the last 4 years, and I couldn't be more thrilled.

With a brand new snappy suit and bowtie, I stood behind a desk with my name written on a wipe board, B. Anderson.

I waited for a class of eager to learn young adults to come in, ready to sing. Music 101, Harmony and Live vocals. Mr. Jenkins retired just this summer, and I was so ecstatic to take over. It is a dream come true for me to teach music.

Slowly, students filed into the class, some honestly looking sleepy and not quite ready for the day; others with pens and binders out ready for whatever I threw at them.

The class started with me only waiting a minute after 10:15. There would surely be a few late stragglers. New school year and all, kids are bound to get lost.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Anderson. I'm the instructor for this class, "Harmonies and Live vocals 101." Please check your schedules and make sure this is where you're supposed to be. I don't want to waste anyone's class time if they're in the wrong place."

A few students grabbed their bags, and thanked me before rushing out of the room.

"Okay. Perfect. Let me just look on this list here, and see who's in class, and who's missing.. This is a bit elementary school, but bear with me here. I'm taking roll."

A few students in the class chuckled. I smiled. I'm not doing too bad.

"Marisol Aguire."

I looked up and saw a blonde girl raise a hand and give a gentle wave in my direction. I nodded and looked back to my list. "Gabriel Borregas?" I called.

"Hey." A deep voice said from the back of the room, and I nodded at him. Before I could look away though, and mark the attendance of the student, directly behind him, was a latecomer walking in. With perfectly coiffed brown hair, and the most mesmerizing pools of Ocean blue, that I had ever seen.

There was a clatter on the desk below me, as my clipboard hit the wood.

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

**Kurt's POV**

I tried to hold my head high at my high school graduation. I passed high schooI with a 4.0 GPA and my dad and Carole were exceptionally proud of me. I had a lot of reasons to be happy.

But, I couldn't help it. I was so disappointed that I didn't get into the college I wanted, NYADA. I thought I performed my heart out for my audition during my senior year, but it didn't cut it. I think my lack of extra curricular's played a big part in why I didn't get in though.

Carmen Tibideaux herself said that she was impressed with my performance. But, I didn't get in.

Rachel's audition didn't make the cut either. She choked, and it was absolutely devastating for her. Luckily though, she got Carmen to come to Nationals in Chicago where we won 1st place.

After seeing that performance, it was a surety that she would get in. She deserved it though. I can't be too jealous.

Except I am. Very much.

Still though, everyone needs a plan B, and I am GOING to New York, even if it kills me to get there!

Thankfully, making other arrangements didn't prove to really be hard. I always knew that if I didn't pursue musical theatre, I'd try for fashion.

Hearing through the grapevine, aka New York Jobs sites, and entertainment blogs, I saw on a comment on own Fashion page about 'Vogue' looking for an apprentice for the head of the line, Isabelle Wright.

I jumped from my computer to find my phone so fast it wasn't even funny. I immediately called and set up an appointment for an interview. It was scheduled for just a few weeks away. They had a very high volume of applicants.

As that summer day when my scheduled flight crept closer and closer, I was a nervous wreck. I just had to nail this interview! I had too. It was surely my ticket to New York, and I can't move there without a job to pay for a place to live. Finn offered to go with me to keep me from passing out. I was never more thankful for a brother.

On the day before the interview, Finn, Rachel and I went to the airport to take the trip to New York. Finn couldn't leave his sub behind, even for a few days.

Soulmate thing, I have learned.

Finn had to go and check out the school for Rachel anyway. He was very protective of his sub, and she would of course not be going to school anywhere without having Finn listed as her Dom, and a proper protection criteria set out for her. In order to be a good Dom, he had to make sure she would be happy, and safe while attending school.

Finn really was a great Dom. I hope I am as good a Dominant as him.

Maybe I am wrong, but Isabelle seemed to take a shine to me. She was a little scatterbrained I think, but I would say I had a pretty successful interview.

Of course, I say this now because I've spent plenty of time freaking out over whether or not I did the right things, or said the right things.

Finn smacked me a few times on the flight home.

Two weeks after my interview, I finally got that long awaited phone call from Isabelle Wright. I was so nervous, my ear ached from how hard I was pressing the handset to my ear. I mean that was it! The whole moment in my future that decided whether I go right or left!

I was beyond ecstatic when she offered me the position and said that I can start at the end of the summer. The first Monday in August.

Which was absolutely perfect. That'll give me enough time to find a place out there that is affordable.

Finn was not comfortable with the idea of co-ed Dom and sub dorms. He refused to let even the opportunity arise for anyone to harm Rachel. He made the decision to be getting an apartment of their own up there as well. We decided to move in together, the three of us into a 2 bedroom. I wasn't completely comfortable with the idea being that they are soul mates, and VERY MUCH active in their relationship.

I mean, Rachel has been jumping up and down like a psycho maniac just breathing in the air of New York City. Finn had commanded that she calm down countless times, but she was just too excited. She really couldn't contain it.

(I would never have let my sub get away with being so rambunctious. I'd have brought them aside right on the sidewalk, and punished them. Finn wasn't so strict.) He gave a lot of chances being that Rachel was so carefree. Finn had to punish her that night in the hotel though. I really did not need to hear my brother spank my best friend.

But I had to get used to it. Turns out, New York was a very expensive place to live. Price I pay for being destined for stardom. After all, it was just until I was working in my job for enough time to build a steady and stable income flow. I would need my own place. I will find my sub one day, and when I do, there will be absolutely NOTHING but the absolute BEST for him. And that requires our own place to live.

But for now, New York, here I come!

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

I woke up completely psyched for my new job and jumped out of bed to start looking frantically in my closet for clothes to wear.

Though I already got the job I wanted to make a good impression on my first day. Besides, this is Vogue. It's about perfect and high line cutting edge fashion. If I'm wearing something janky and horrid, I'll be a laughingstock!

Awesomely, I found the perfect level of sex god, yet professional, outfit; Red skinny jeans with a black button down shirt, equipped with a red bowtie and a black jacket with red piping. In my interview, Isabelle, (so cool to say that I work for her) was impressed with my ability to pull off broaches. I attached a hippopotamus broach to the lapel of my jacket, and of course, topped off the outfit with my black Doc Martens.

Most of my day was spent getting coffee, and following Isabelle around the office. Which didn't bother me in the slightest. I absolutely worshipped this woman! We talked a lot, and when she asked me questions, I always beamed like a blushing schoolboy knowing that my answers really impressed her. I would give my opinion during meetings after the first time Isabelle pulled me aside and told me to feel free to speak up. I ranked quickly (over 4 years, but it still was quick) but I went from assistant, to associate promotion director. But, I needed my degree in order to be up for the next level of career. Fashion designer and one of the Vogue directors. I have to have an associates degree in an art related major. I hadn't even thought once about college since getting this job at Vogue. I was living a dream of mine, but finding out that I need college in order to move further towards pursuing it, lately, it's been all I can think about.

My desire to be a fashion designer burned in me, like fire every day. It has been as strong today as it was when I was younger. My dream never changed. I always wanted to be a Broadway star, and design clothes. And I knew that I would make that happen. Whatever it takes.

It was exactly 4 years ago that I got my rejection letter from NYADA. I decided to apply for college again. But this time, to NYU. NYADA was only for performing arts, but NYU had drama, and fashion majors. It was the school to try for. I have a stable enough income, and enough job security at this point to turn to part time. I have plenty of money. I had no problem getting into NYU thankfully. I did graduate with a straight A grade point average. It wouldn't be very realistic for me not to get in. Only reason I didn't get into NYADA is because my singing audition didn't cut it, and for that school, talent mattered more than grades.

Aim to get my college degree, check! And with it, I'll become the fashion legend I've always dreamed to be.

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

**All knowing Pov**

This morning could've started off better for Kurt. His subway was running late, and he was now running to the NYU campus for his first class. When he got into the building, he slowed, and started to walk, one, not wanting to spill his coffee, but two, not wanting to get sweaty and gross. First impressions really are everything.

He had his Grande non-fat Mocha coffee, piping hot and waiting to be sipped, his book-bag hanging over one shoulder, and sunglasses on his face.

Before approaching the class, he took the sunglasses off, and took a breath.

'Here goes. I'm officially a college student.' He thought, and he turned the corner and walked into the classroom.

At the front of the well sized room, a curly haired teacher looked at the latecomer in the doorway, and dropped the clipboard he was holding.

The pair of Cerulean irises, met rich and dark honey brown ones and it seemed as if the complete air in the room shifted, and it felt as if two souls, had become one.

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

**_A/N: DUN DUN DUN! AAAaaaaaand that is all you get for now! Don't you just love us?! Please review! they make us write like you wouldn't believe!_**


	5. Connection of Souls

**a/n: Sooo about the chapter….. Are u mad? …..You're mad…! Lol!**

**CAN WE JUST SAY KLAINE. IS. PERFECTION! ILIVEFORCOLFER SOBBED 14 TIMES DUROING THE EPISODE, AND EVERY TIME AFTER THAT, I CONTINUE TO CRY RANDOMLY! NOTHING WAS MORE PERFECT THAN 5-01!**

**MSGOODBAR CANT STOP WATCHING IT EITHER, AND NOTHING IS BETTER THAN THJE REAL GLEE BECOMING AS AMAZING AS FANFICTION! WE ARE SO ECSTATIC AND OVERJOYED!**

**Glee is our lifestyle, and KLAINE IS OUR RELIGION!**

**So, Here we go! The long awaited meeting. : ) We simply CANNOT thank you reviewers enough for your reviewing! You're all amazing! Thanks so much, and please keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 5 - Connection of Souls**

**Blaine's POV**

For the first time in a long time, I woke up with a smile on my face. I usually woke with a yawn. But today, as I woke up all I could think about were those beautiful blue eyes. The blue eyes that will never escape from my mind. I lied there in bed for a while and let my mind flash through my yesterday…..

**~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0**

I woke up groggily to my alarm blaring, before turning over to shut off the annoying noise.

I laid, still tired for about a minute before wiping my eyes and rolling out of bed. I showered and went to my closet for an outfit to wear. Though I'm exhausted, I was a little excited because it was my first day as a college professor, but that's also why I'm tired. I was up late figuring out how my first classes would pan out for the day. I got out a pair of black dress slacks, a white button down shirt, red suspenders and bowtie, with a pair of Doc Martens.

Before I left my apartment I looked in the mirror and smiled approvingly at the way I was dressed. I looked pretty good. With a few minutes to spare, I went to the Starbucks around the corner to get my regular morning start. A medium drip and a biscotti. Some things haven't changed since high school.

Getting to my class with time to spare. I settled down to prepare for the students arrival. I had my roster ready, my name written on the wipe board behind me, and a few nerves settling thanks to the caffeine coursing through my veins.

As everyone filed their way in, I gave my introductions and all, warranting a few students to grab their bags, and thank me for steering them into the right direction for their classes, which was not mine. When it looked like I had all the students I was going to get, it was time to get started.

"Okay. Perfect. Let me just look on this list here, and see who's in class, and who's missing….. This is a bit elementary school, but bear with me here. I'm taking roll."

A few students in the class chuckled. I smiled. I guess I'm not doing too bad.

I started to take roll and I got through only a couple of names, before I got my first latecomer.

As he walked in, I looked in the doorway at him.

Him; the absolutely stunning beauty with perfectly coiffed chestnut hair, and the most mesmerizing ocean blue irises that I had ever seen. He was carrying a Venti cup of

coffee in one hand and his book bag over his left shoulder.

Left. Right where his Dom cuff rested on his wrist. A Dom.

And a stronger Dom than any one I had ever come close to it seems as there was a clatter on the desk below me. I had just dropped my clipboard…..

I have never seen anyone so stunning or appealing before. I mean there have been times when I would run into a cute Dom and I'd feel a little heated, but never like this. I was shaky, and absent minded from my body, just stuck, staring at this boy.

When he looked in my direction, I thought I saw him blush before saying, "Sorry. I got a little lost."

He had the most gorgeous chime like angel's voice I had ever imagined could exist, and as his voice sounded in my brain, my wrist started to burn, and my whole body tingle. I had to close my mouth, and bite the inside of my lip to stop it from trembling.

"It's… It's no problem, i-it's the first day." I said, thanking God for not stuttering too much. I reached to pick up my clipboard, but my hands just fumbled, and I dropped it again.

"Wh-whats your name?" I asked, finally getting the roster back in my hands, but I reached to retrieve my pen, and dropped it too.

Why am I dropping things!?

I must look ridiculous to my class now, but I tried to keep my cool. I just tried to smile through my embarrassment at my sudden clumsiness.

"Kurt Hummel." He answered.

A perfect name….

Oh god! Pull yourself together Anderson! It's one of your students.

But even as he walked further into the room and took a seat in the fourth row from the front, my body felt stranger.

Weaker maybe?

The boy, Kurt pulled out a binder and pen, and my eyes just followed his every move. I just could not take my eyes off this man, I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame!

Trying, but struggling to remain professional, I have to carry on. I need to not do this in front of my full class. I finished taking roll with a shaky hand, but was uncontrollably glancing in Kurt's direction after I called every name. I tried to concentrate, but it was proving extremely difficult.

I felt my cheeks flush redder than I can ever remember, when I saw that all the blue eyed student did in return, didn't really help matters. He just sat back with a devious, but God if it wasn't sexy, smirk on his face, with his hand resting one finger in his hair, and one of his temple…..

He definitely noticed my behavior, and he was amused by it.

I didn't know why I felt like this…. I wanted nothing more than to approach this boy and let him have me…..

But this is my student and we are in class…. I have to bite my lip and pay attention to the class and what lesson I was supposed to be ready to teach.

I had to carry on. I had to.

Finally finishing roll, and starting on my lesson plan, I got a stack of syllabuses to hand out, ignoring all the feelings that were so strong flowing inside and outside my body. The burning of my wrist, the butterflies in my stomach, the tingling on every edge of my skin.

I didn't find out why I was feeling like this until I walked past the table that my late student sat at. Putting a syllabus in front of him, and meeting his gaze, I had to fight with everything I had to stay standing. I had such a strong and a deep desire to kneel with his eye contact.

My dad told me what it would be like…..

_Oh son. There is nothing like it. When you see them, it will be magnetic. The closer you are, the stronger your pulse will race, and the more potent your need to submit will become. You will feel out of your skin, and jumpy as hell until you kneel before them. And when you do, there is no feeling more satisfying._

Oh my god, this is my soulmate.

….

**Kurt POV**

I woke up feeling a little bit of excitement, mixed with a little nervous. I mean let's face it, going back to school, after taking a long break is not gonna be a complete walk in the park. Even just selecting an outfit proved challenging. I wanted to look my best for my first day. I mean, you never know who you will meet. Always dress to impress. One of the many motto's.

And you never know this could be the day I meet my soulmate.

I know it's not likely, but I can dream.

I went into the Starbucks a few blocks from my condo to grab my Grande nonfat mocha before starting to walk to the school a block away, when a guy on a bicycle ran into me and spilled my coffee all over my outfit. In a fit of rage, I took off back to my home to change. Today was NOT starting out to be a good day.

Maybe this is a sign….. I should just forget about this whole school thing now. I have a good job with Vogue. Maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead…

I tried not to let negative thoughts consume me though. I have to be a fashion designer. I can't let a little spilt milk, or rather coffee, ruin my chances of making my dream come true.

Now running late, having had to run back home, and stop and get another cup of coffee, because I am no good without my caffeine fix, I ran to the subway station, catching only one later than I was supposed to, I rushed the rest of the way to my class.

Knowing I was late, I only took a few seconds to compose myself outside the door. I was only late by a few minutes. I took off my sunglasses, and exhaled. It was quiet in the class, so I tried to slip in without being noticed, but of course that didn't happen. As soon as I got through the entryway, a pair of the most beautiful honey colored eyes looked right at me. I could swear he said something to me but I was mesmerized and didn't hear him.

"Sorry, I got a little lost." I said.

The gorgeous teacher appeared to be shuddering a little bit as he answered. "That's okay, it's just the first day."

Or something like that. I couldn't focus on the words coming out of his mouth because I was just staring at his lips. And his eyes, and ears, neck and-

Don't go there Kurt.

When our eyes locked, he started to drop things, he gave me an embarrassed little smile, and I couldn't contain or explain the feelings coursing through me. I know that I started to blush.

_He smiled at me…_ And with the observation, I could feel the red get darker in my face.

I found a seat to sit down, and pulled out materials for notes in case I needed them. I really tried to pay attention, but this professor was making it nearly impossible. I saw his cuffed wrist shortly after I sat down, and there it rested, on his right hand, and once I saw it, my own wrist started to burn. It itched, and even tingled a little, but mostly, it burned.

This Mr. Anderson, was far too adorable for me to pay attention to anything but his actions. When he wrote on the wipe board, he'd drop the marker every few minutes. When he turned to face the class, he would look over to me every few seconds and get even clumsier.

I don't know if anyone else noticed, but he seemed to get more shaky and very much more nervous every time his eyes met mine. He must've never been in the same room as a Pre-dom before.

I just spent the entire class smiling at him. Holding my dominant smirk at him was just too priceless. He was freaking adorable with his fumbling, and absolutely obvious battle to stay in control of himself. I haven't said a word, but I can see, that just under my gaze, he's struggling not to submit.

Throughout the whole class, my wrist beneath my cuff stayed burning, and I even saw the gorgeous professor rubbing his cuff a few times. Did his burn too?

…..Oh my god…. It's him.

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

Thank god the lesson was over when it was, because I was losing it. I was getting unable to contain my need to get this subject of perfection in my arms.

Or on his knees.

I never took my eyes off of Mr. Anderson as the rest of the students around me started packing their bags and leaving the classroom.

I made sure I was the last to get out of my seat so I could go to the door and close it behind the last person to exit the room. I locked the door with a quickness and then started to approach Mr. Anderson. He was standing with his back almost pressed to the board. I could see his expression was a mix between happiness, and nerves. Now, standing directly in front of him, I could feel the submission pouring out of him, making my body temperature rise. We just stood there for a moment, gazing at each other, and it felt like our eyes were molding together, his hazel brown, and my cerulean blue.

I put my hand out to him to shake, just not able to wait any longer to touch him. I had to know. I had to.

He reached his hand toward mine, and as our hands met, a spark of what seemed like electricity went instantly through our bodies. Our cuffs disintegrated, revealing the names on our wrists. This is it. Mr. Anderson is my soulmate and my submissive.

And my teacher.

My hand released his, and he instantly, dropped to his knees.

My soulmate. I could look at my wrist, but I want to hear him say it.

"What is your name sweetie?"

"Blaine….. Blaine Anderson." He said immediately.

Obedient….. very nice.

"And can I say sir, that you are beautiful." He added.

I smiled, and cupped his chin. "So are you, Blaine." I stated. "Please get up." I said. He looked at me and started to slowly rise.

Now, my beautiful sub stood before me, only a bit shorter than me, with perfect eyes, perfect curly dark hair, and perfect everything. My soulmate. My perfect match.

I found him…..

"When is your next class?" I asked him.

"Not until 2:15." He answered. "Let's go and get-", but he cut himself off, pausing to look for a rephrase of words. "Can we go get a cup of coffee, so we can talk?"

I must admit, I liked it much too much that he rephrased that into a question. This man is amazing. Obedient, intelligent, and FREAKING BEAUTIFUL! I smiled like the sun at him.

"That'd be great."

**~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~**

**Blaine's Pov**

I never thought that a class could last so long. My first class was supposed to be fun because I'd be getting to know my students. It was supposed to be fun and new. Instead, it was new, and very frustrating.

I've never needed to submit so badly in my life.

When everyone finally left the class, save for HIM, I froze in place. I stood in front of the board near my desk as the seemingly most beautiful being in the entire universe locked my class door, and approached me.

I tried to get some courage as he slowly got to me. I can't be a mute loser. I put out my hand for him to shake. I prayed in my mind as loud as I could, to any and every God that was listening, 'Please let this be my soulmate'.

As his fingers clasped around mine, a jolt of lightning shocked me slowly, going from my fingertips, and slowly traveling through the rest of my body.

Our wrists went bare, revealing what could only be each other's names.

I've finally found my Dominant.

My Soulmate, and my perfect match.

The world became nothing to me as my knees went week, and I knelt before him.

Kurt Hummel, the only purpose for my whole being.

My everything now.

"What is your name sweetie?" He asked me, and I swear, him addressing me so sweetly made me dizzy with submission.

"Blaine….. Blaine Anderson."

He smiled at my immediate answer. I wanted to swoon at his apparent approval, staring up at him.

"And can I say sir, that you are beautiful." I added, noticing his eyes from this angle, being even more gorgeous than from across the room.

He grabbed my chin gently in his hands. The softest hands I'd ever had the pleasure to feel.

"So are you, Blaine." He replied. And just like that, his hand on my face became my oxygen.

"Please get up." He commanded, and I rose for him.

He was a bit taller than me, but I couldn't find one flaw in him. I wanted to be in his arms right now. Safe in this man's embrace. My soulmate. My perfect match.

I keep saying that, but I can't help it! We've found each other.

I wonder if he has been as eager to meet me as I have been to meet him.

"When is your next class?" He asked, still with the most beautiful sound coming out of his lips that could even exist, and still holding my hand with one of his, and his other resting on my face.

_Please NEVER let me go….._

Is this all even real?

"Not until 2:15." I said excitedly, realizing that there was plenty of time to spend with him. We can get to know each other. "Let's go and get-," but I stopped myself when he raised an eyebrow at me. "Can we go get a cup of coffee, so we can talk?" I finished.

I had to correct myself. I have to ask, not tell. He is my Dom.

He smiled at me so bright, "That'd be great." He said.

I felt so full and healthy on life. I would do anything that I could to keep that smile on his face.

My Dom is perfect.

….

**Kurt Pov**

My sub is perfect. Feeling safe enough to keep my hands off of him, I figured the Starbucks nearest to the campus was safe to go to. We have to get to know each other, and I certainly want to know absolutely everything I can about him. Where he is from, how he became a teacher, and everything.

"What are you drinking?" I asked him as we got to the barista at the front of the line. He looked at me with parted lips.

"Uhm…" he hesitated, and looked at me. Is he asking permission?

I nodded to him not sure why he was hesitating, and he turned to the lady behind the counter.

"I'll have a medium drip with a dash of cinnamon." He said softly.

"And you?" she turned to me.

"A grande nonfat mocha please."

"That'll be 8.50." she said, as I handed her a 10. I looked to Blaine and gave him a smile, and he just blushed deep red.

I took my change without looking at the woman. I simply could not take my eyes off of Blaine. His olive complexion was so smooth, I just wanted to reach out and caress it every moment with him.

_You just met the guy… keep it in your pants Hummel_, I slapped myself mentally, as I led Blaine and I to wait for our drinks at another counter.

After I turned away to grab our cups, I turned back to hand Blaine his and I noticed him staring at me. "What?"

I pulled a chair out for him and waited for his response. "May I say sir, that your eyes are gorgeous?" I sat across from him, and it hurt me to do it. I want to be as close to him as I can be, and I had to fight it.

"I mean, they're like cerulean blue but they somehow have green and gray in them." He continued.

He sipped his coffee, and I blushed at him. "Thank you." I said. "And you are stunning Blaine. I can't get my eyes off of you."

Blaine looked down at the table and flushed like a tomato.

"So let's talk. I know some soulmates meet and then jump on each other, but I don't think that negates going about this properly. You know? Take it slow, get to know each other."

Blaine nodded taking another sip of his coffee with a smile; though I don't think that he has stopped smiling since I walked into his classroom this morning.

"I couldn't agree more." He said.

I took a first sip of my drink when I heard a mutter. "Wow, my soul mate is the most beautiful man on the planet."

"I think you have that backwards, gorgeous." I said.

But Blaine gasped, and his eyes went wide. "Oh god, di- did I say that out loud?! Geez, I'm so sorry sir! I don't know what came over me."

I just sat back and let him stammer for a moment.

"You are adorable. And it's okay. Please don't apologize. Talk freely Blaine. Say whatever is on your mind."

Blaine seemed to relax with my reassurance. "I know this is going to be really difficult for the both of us, but sir, can I ask you why you were late?"

I sat up straight and leaned in towards my new sub. "A bike."

He raised an eyebrow at me as I started to tell him about the bicycle debacle this morning.

"You said that would be hard for me…. Why did you say that? It was just a question. What did you mean?" I asked him.

He took a breath, and his shoulders slumped a bit. Upon seeing his nerves back, I needed to comfort him. It was reflex. Instinct.

Unable to resist, I pushed one of his perfect curls away from his eyes. "Tell me." I said.

"Uhm. Well, I hate that I have to say it, but I'm a little worried. I mean, I am your teacher. Which means that, in the classroom, I am the boss. Of course after school, you are my Dom and soulmate. But-"

He trailed off, and I took that chance to talk. "I'm your Dom and soulmate in the classroom and out Blaine." I told him with my eyes locked on his. He lowered his head when I said it and just nodded.

This is beautiful. He is perfect. Under my gaze, he is so beautifully obedient.

"I understand Blaine. Don't worry. You have to remain in charge of your classroom. I can control myself. I think. I will respect you fully as my teacher… Or I'll try…"

Blaine looked with only his eyes, up at me and his submissive instincts were so potent, I needed to dominate him.

"I have questions for you too Blaine."

"Anything sir. What do you want to know?" he replied, not missing a beat.

I smiled, and I couldn't stop the word from replaying on a loop in my head over and over and over again.

_Perfection._

"Ok, where are you from Blaine?"

"I was born and raised in Westerville, Ohio. I moved here when I graduated."

No. Freaking. Way! He was that near to me my entire life, and we never had a clue?

"Unbelievable…..I'm from Lima." I told him with a shocked grin plastered on my lips.

Blaine chuckled but then shook his head with a little frown, pausing to take another sip of his coffee.

"What?" I asked.

He scoffed. "It's just, I have been waiting so long to meet you, and wondering where in the world you could be and you….You were so close all along."

My heart got a little heavy realizing the truth in that. "Where did you go to school?"

"Dalton academy." Blaine said, and I could hear the pride in his voice. "I was lead singer in the Warblers glee club."

"I was in the New Directions!" I exclaimed. "Oh my god! We competed against each other in my Junior year! Regionals!"

Turned out, we didn't see each other because we were backstage during each other's performances, and when we were onstage for judging, there was a glee club between us and the Warblers. Aural intensity. Thinking back, I did feel a little strange during the judging. I thought it was just nerves because of the competition. Now I know, it was because I was so close to my soulmate.

We spent a few hours past our coffee's cups draining chatting. We chatted and chatted trying to get to know as much as we could in the amount of time we had before each of our next classes.

As our time was coming close to over. We both had to get back to campus.

"So where are you staying Blaine?" I finally asked. I need to know where he is living.

"Oh. I'm at the sub house on Chelsey. Do you know it?" he asked.

I nodded. That was the most expensive sub house in the city. One of the best in the state I have heard.

So he is definitely safe, and well cared for there. Plus, "Great, I live close to that house. I'll have to walk you home sometime." I said. I made sure not to ask.

He blushed. " I'd love that…." He said quietly.

I knew he would…. That's why I said it.

My god this man is beautiful.

We wrapped up our question meet and walked back to campus. We walked side by side, and though I wanted to grab his hand, I didn't want to seem too fast, or too forward.

But when I thought about it, he's my sub. He is probably hurting right now, craving my touch. Even though we are almost back at the campus, I can't help it. I grabbed his hand, and I could see and feel his body relax. Before we got to the campus doors though, I released his hand, and he gave me a half and very fake, half smile. I gave him one back, but I know he knows why I let go. We talked about it. He needs to remain in charge at school, and if people know that his Dom is right there in his class, he'll lose his position of power.

Before Blaine walked through the doors of his classroom, I stopped him.

"Give me your phone."

Blaine quickly pulled out his cell, and handed it to me. I put in my phone number. "I want you to call me when you get home safely tonight. Okay?"

"Okay. Yes ssssss Yes Kurt…" Blaine said. And I could hear and feel how he wanted to put a sir at the end of it, but there were students walking by now…..

I licked my lips and took off to get my next class. I wanted so badly, more than any other urge I've ever felt before, to grab him and hug him…..

This was gonna be hard….

The rest of my classes went smoothly, but I couldn't get my mind off the fact that I have found my soulmate, which makes me so giddy with dominant joy, but surprised, because he is one of my teachers.

My mind was swirling with fantasies. Wants, and needs. The vision of him on his knees before me. Putting a collar around his neck and kissing his sweet lips.

Let's just say, it was really hard trying to concentrate on the rest of my classes.

If I ever hated having to go to work, today was the first day. It took me a solid 15 minutes to leave the campus. I had to stop myself twice from walking to Blaine's classroom to tell him goodbye.

But, like I needed to, at 4:00 I left to get my butt to work. Well, 4:15 due to my troubles leaving my sub on campus without me. Thankfully, my hours were reduced on the weekdays so that I'd have time for homework, and sleep, as well as job related agenda's, and projects, but still, I hates leaving school.

"Kurt! You. Are. Late. That never happens. What's your excuse?" Isabelle asked me.

I just smiled. "I found my soulmate."

…..

Isabelle, and the other people at work who were near and heard my news clapped and congratulated me. Isabelle was ecstatic with joy. She also proceeded to give me the rest of the week off. She told me not to come back to work until next Tuesday.

I was extremely relieved. I wanted as much time as I could possibly get with my new sub.

I got home from work at around 9:00, and before anything, I just had to call my dad.

When he answered, I jumped to speak. "Dad…. Daddy, I found him! I found him! My soulmate dad! My soulmate!"

I paused for a second to let my dad respond.

"It's only the first day of school!" My dad said.

"I know!" I yelled, sharing his shock. "And get this dad. He is my teacher in one of my music classes. He is my age, and Dad he is perfect and gorgeous. So incredibly handsome, smart and so full of life. DAD I THINK I'M IN LOVE!" I said in one breath.

My dad cleared his throat. "Okay, calm down tiger. You need to let things pan out okay?"

"I know I just met him Dad, but-"

"But nothing. Don't rush into anything son. Enjoy the getting to know each other phase before you go Dom crazy." My dad cut me off.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah? Coming from the dad that was on his knees submitting to his Dom the second he saw her at a parent teacher event!" I judged him.

My dad chuckled. "Okay, you have me there. But I just don't want you to jump into anything."

I'm definitely going to jump into things….. but I said, "Don't worry dad! I am not jumping into anything. We're going to get to know each other. But I had trouble even leaving his side after class today dad….. I just want him with me."

"I understand son." My dad sympathized. "It's instant. The connection. The need for them to be near, and love them. I know son."

"We have already got to know each other a little, but we have so much more to learn. When he calls tonight, we'll make some plans." I said, but barely paused because I had so much to tell my pop. "Ooh, so we went together for coffee this afternoon and he is from Westerville! Westerville dad! All those years, we were so close to each other and never crossed each other's paths!"

I told my dad absolutely everything I heard from Blaine today, and afterwards, before we hung up with goodnights, my dad said, "I can't wait to meet him someday Kurt."

After hanging up with my dad, I called all of my closest friends to let them know of my fantastic news. Everyone was so keen to meet him.

When Blaine called me for the night, it was unfortunately brief due to it being so late. Blaine had been unable to avoid one of his best friends taking him out for a drink hearing his good news.

I'd definitely be talking to him about drinking. I can't wait to claim him. Our D/s contract, our claiming ceremony…All of it… I just can't wait….

After we hung up, I couldn't take the smile from my face for the rest of the night.

When I finally went to sleep, I'm positive it was still there. My soulmate, my submissive, my Blaine, was hard on my mind and in my dreams all night.

**_~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~_**

**Blaine POV**

After finishing the day at school, my intention was to return home immediately to call Kurt and tell him I got home safely.

That didn't work out. On the subway home, Wes was riding, and I told him my news. He literally called absolutely all of my closest friends in New York. Susan, Paul and Henry, Wes and I all ended up at the cheesecake factory for drinks and dessert to celebrate.

I had the biggest smile on my face all evening. Not just because my friends are retarded, but because Kurt's face was permanently embedded on my eyelids. Every time I blinked, I saw him, and felt too far from him.

I just couldn't believe it. I found my soulmate. I finally found my soulmate. Finally after 10 years of hoping and praying, I've found him. He is not a dream anymore.

Proof of my new Dom being real was his perfect voice escaping my cellular tonight.

"Sorry it's so late sir. I ran into my best friend on the subway home and he dragged me out to celebrate."

Kurt was quiet for a moment.

"Sir?" I asked. I wondered why he got quiet….. Did I do something wrong?

"Do you drink a lot?"

Crap! I did do something wrong…

"Not too often sir. Just socially. A few times a month maybe?"

Kurt didn't really respond.

"Is that okay sir?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it. Don't worry Blaine. So did you have a good time?"

We talked for only 10 minutes or so, mostly me telling Kurt about which of my friends were Doms, and which were subs. He told me about a new fall fashion collection coming out this month.

"I have the whole rest of the week off by the way. So we can make plans. I'll take you home every day, and we have so much to learn about each other and talk about."

I was thrilled.

With our goodnights, I hung up with remiss. I could talk to Kurt, and listen to Kurt talk to me all night long.

Being that I only had coffee through my lunch hour, I had to prepare something for me to eat. Cheesecake an hour ago wasn't filling.

As my burrito heated in the microwave, I realized that I feel too sleepy to make anything more elaborate and time consuming, I sat at the table to give my dad a quick call. Hopefully he's still awake.

"Hello?" came my dad's voice from the other end. He didn't sound groggy, so he must've been awake.

"Dad, it's me! Dad!" I said excitedly. "I found him."

I almost wanted to cry with how amazing those words sound. I've been waiting so long to say this.

"You found who son?" He asked.

Really dad? I wanted to say. Only the most important person in the entire universe now. Only the person I have been waiting to find for YEARS!

"My dominant, my soulmate dad. I found him!"

My dad gasped. "That is wonderful son. What's he like?"

I took a breath and a moment to compose myself. My giddyness and joy was so poignant. "Dad, he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His name is Kurt Hummel, and he has the most magnificent blue eyes, there not just blue, they're like the ocean with hints of green and grey. I've never seen any eyes like them before. They are mesmerizingly beautiful. We had coffee and talked a little before finishing the school day and-"

My dad cut me off from my rambling then and asked "Where did you meet him?"

Oh, I didn't even mention that part. "Oh god! Yes! Dad, my gosh, I can't believe I didn't say this first. He is in one of my classes. He is a student at N.Y.U. He works at Vogue so he took off a few years before going straight to college!"

"Wow. He works for Vogue? That's impressive. He sounds successful."

I bounced in place on my seat. "Yes he is! Dad he is smart, and kind, and sexy! He's intelligent, and, and dad, it's so great! I get to see him every day! It's so amazing dad!"

The microwave beeped, and I honestly wasn't even hungry anymore.

"I'm so glad son. He sounds great. How do you feel? Physically?" dad asked.

I thought on that for a moment. Despite the immense happiness that I can't contain, I also feel a yearning to be at Kurt's side. I have an eagerness to submit to him. I want to hear his voice, and I can't even get his picture perfect face out of my head. It even stings my heart and wrist a little bit because he is not beside me….

But I love it. I love so much that I have found him. I love that my body is reacting to it. I found him. Now my body knows what it feels like to be near him. I know how amazing it is to hold his hand. To stand beside him.

"It's exactly like you said it would be. I feel whole. Amazing! I feel completed, and yet somehow empty because he's not beside me right now. But now that I know what it feels like to be with him, I just feel like going to sleep so I can dream of him, and then the morning will come faster, and I'll be with him that much sooner.

Its incredible dad."

I knew my dad was smiling. "I told you son. That it'd be well worth the wait."

**_~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~~~D/s~~_**

A/N: Jackie: yayayayay! I usually don't have a busy weekend, but I did. But I had to get my butt in gear and finish this. So much of it was done already! It just needed a finish!

Msgoodbar: If you review!, you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter! A sneak peak! Yay! Please review!

Us: I hope you all loved it! And if you did or didn't, please please please leave us a review! We really love and appreciate them sooooooo much!

Thanks!


	6. 6- Deeper Connections

**A/N: FIRST OF ALL THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF OUR REVIEWERS! YOU ARE ALL TOO MANY KINDS OF AMAZING!**

**SECONDLY, We are sooooooooooooooooo sorry this has taken a month to get up and posted! Seriously, this month has been soooo hectic! Jackie: I got sick, I broke a bone or something in my back, we had a major wedding to go to, and I was in it, and we had family visiting from out of state! We have been soooo extremely busy! For deb: I bugged and badgered my daughter to get it done every day, but she was in too much back pain to sit up and be able to type…. She gets hurt a lot. Lol.**

**But! In happy news, I just ordered dragon software to do speech to text for the times when I get sick and cant type, so you guys wont have to wait so long due to one of us getting an ailment or sickness! So whoohoo!**

**We hope you guys enjoy the chapter**! : )

Disclaimer: We don't own, billy joel. We don't own glee. If we did, it'd be the only show on television all the time! Just sayin. Every channel, every time slot.

Chapter 6- Deeper Connections

**Blaine POV**

Coming out of my beautiful reminiscent thoughts of yesterday, I sighed in bliss, and rolled out of bed. In getting ready for school, I found myself running a little late. As I tried to stay calm in my morning routine, I couldn't help saying to myself this is going to be a fundamentally challenging day. My Dom is my student, and that worries me a bit, but I can't bring myself to be too stressed over it because I'm so happy to have found my Dom, and he is perfect.

I hurried to the kitchen to start my coffee because I am sooo late. But, regardless of me not having time to dawdle and do extra things this morning, I picked up my phone to call Kurt. I completely have to say good morning to my Dom. I just had to hear his voice.

"Good morning sir! Did you sleep well?"

"I will always sleep well from now on since I have met you."

I blushed so deep, my cheeks burned…."I-I'm heading off now. W-would you like me to pick you up a cup of coffee sir?" I asked nervously.

"I would love one Blaine, thank you".

I smiled. "It would be my pleasure sir." I said. "Ok. I'll see you in class soon."  
and when we hung up, I started rushing even more. Getting to school to see him as soon as possible, is now my biggest priority.

**~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~**

I couldn't have been more right this morning about how unpredictable this day could go. And the key word; CHALLENGING. At the moment, my Dom was taunting me. And since we are in class, I should really address him as Kurt, even in my head, but I can't. Especially right now. He has been intentionally dropping things to distract me and cause me to look his way.

And I always did. He was also asking little questions on the musician we were studying. Questions that I know he knows the answers too. Also, he was making comments more than any other student. None seemed to notice, but it still made me really nervous. They may be absent minded to it now, but I don't want my students to know that their teachers Dominant is in the class. Let alone that he is a student…

"So Mr. Anderson. Would you say that being a countertenor is a gift? Like, I mean you would just love to have one of those in your class right?"

I gulped….

"It-it- they are very rare. So yes, It…. It would be great to have one in my class….."

He gave that sly smirk again…. That smirk was going to kill me.

"Okay everyone. Break off into groups of 3. If possible, 1 baritone, 1 tenor, and an alto if there are any. So we can all practice some basic harmonies. I'll re address the class in a few minutes."

Everyone broke off into groups, and there was heavy shuffling around the room now. I approached Kurt's desk slowly.

"I am a countertenor Mr. Anderson. Do you want me?"

My lip started to quiver and I felt a shake pulse through my whole body.

"Mr. Hummel may I please speak with you in the hallway?"

Kurt got up from his chair, albeit slowly, but we quickly after stepped out into the hallway. Kurt looked at me with a mocking smile on his face. I gulped. This would surely be a difficult conversation. It's completely against everything in me to tell my Dom what to do, but I have to try.

"Please sir. You have to stop." And sure as I knew, I felt like I was about to fall over. I had to grip the sides of my Dom's arms to prevent from kneeling. Being in the hallway would be a terrible place to submit. It would not only reveal our connection together but it would also be embarrassing. But still, I'm glad I grabbed him, because I needed my Dom's touch. I continued as I steadied myself. "It is really difficult not to be at your beck and call, but I have to teach. I can't do that when you"- I had to stop myself and take a breath.

Get it together Blaine!

"Okay, we can do anything you want after school, I will do anything you want. GLADLY, ANYTHING! But, please sir. Please stop taunting me." For a moment, I couldn't breathe.

_Please don't be upset with me._ I thought, feeling myself possibly start to shake a bit.

"Blaine, relax." Kurt told me, and the command made me still my tremble.

He turned to walk back into the class, and I entered behind him, and retreated to my desk to continue the lesson.

He joined a group with two baritones.

But, he didn't stop.

…..

After the class got re-seated, but in specific seats based on their vocal ranges, we started on some harmony assignments. And all I could see, was Kurt.

He would lick his lips when he saw me look up at him. And it mesmerized me every time. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him for more than a few seconds, and he knew it, because he was always already looking at me, with that dominant, and sexier than anything smile, taunting, and beautiful.

When he lowers his head to write, I love watching his small, pink tongue dart out to graze the top of his lip slowly. Or when his mouth falls open slightly and he captures his bottom lip between his teeth for only a second, before closing it again.

This time, he looked quickly up at me and I turned away just as quickly, but I am positive he noticed, and he squinted his eyes at me…. I gulped again….. I probably shouldn't have looked away. It's clear that he is the one in charge here, not me. I shrugged out of my suit jacket, and cuffed my shirt. It really is hot in here.

It took another student calling my name to make me realize that I was still staring at Kurt.

"I'm sorry. What?"

…

**Kurt POV**

After coming out of my day dreaming thoughts of yesterday's events, finally finding Blaine, my soulmate, my submissive, (I just can't stop saying that) (I can't believe I found him) and talking with him drinking coffee together, I knew that I needed to get to know him even more.

As I was walking in the classroom, I spotted Blaine in the front of the class writing things on the board. No one was in the class yet so I took the opportunity to sneak a kiss, "good morning gorgeous", I said, adding a thank you for the coffee, then I had to take my seat as students were coming in quickly.

I couldn't sit still though. My thoughts were going a mile a minute, what could I do to get him to look my way, so I can see his face?

First I dropped my pen and some books. Then I asked him questions that I knew the answers to of course, but I just wanted to hear his voice talking directly to me. After about an hour of my interruptions, Blaine asked me to speak with him in the hallway.

My submissive was so hot, pleading with me to stop my little displays of teasing him. He grabbed my arms and although I wanted so badly to ask him to kneel, I didn't for we were in the schools hallway. He asked me to please stop taunting him…..

But did I stop?

Of course not.

**…..**

"Hey! Mr. Anderson, your cuff is gone! You found your soulmate?!" Someone called after Blaine took off his jacket, revealing his bare wrist that was not bare yesterday.

But Blaine was too busy staring at me to realize that there was anyone else in the room.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You had a cuff on yesterday. It's gone now. Congrats! You found your Dom."

I smiled to myself with satisfaction at Blaine's blush as he himself looked down at his bare wrist at my scripted name. "Um, Yes actually. I did." And he looked at me for a second. Submission was swimming in his eyes.

I found myself growing very hard, very quickly… Him confirming that he found his Dom in front of the whole class….. Knowing it is me is just….. making my body react….

"That's awesome congratulations!" a few students said, and Blaine just smiled, and rubbed his wrist. And I could tell he was trying not to look at me.

He was failing of course, but it was cute to watch him try.

Then, the guy sitting beside me, I forgot his name a few seconds after he told it to me, he started mumbling under his breath. "Shame. I was hoping to try for some of that ass….Damn."

And my nostrils flared.

_Mine._

**_Mine mine mine!_** Was flashing wildly throughout my entire body.

I felt my body temperature rising and had to contain my urge to reach over and grab this guys shirt.

_He's mine! _Wouldn't stop ringing in my head….

"Thank you everybody. So, okay you guys. Everyone should go ahead and practice the first 4 bars of this week's song."

Blaine sat down at his desk as the class shifted their seats and everything to practice harmonies. But I didn't move. My eyes were locked on Blaine's. But, at the moment, he wasn't looking at me, being focused on his lesson plan…

I felt like my head was swelling.

Even though the guy that was previously next to me, had moved away from my direct side, I still felt heated. I had to clench my fists to try and stay in control.

Why am I still angry?...

But I realized it as soon as Blaine inevitably looked up and met my eyes… I need to dominate him.….. I need to dominate him right now…. I couldn't even fathom what might happen if I don't dominate him right now…..

"Kurt, is everything okay?" he asked me. My submissive. My soulmate… my teacher…..

I could tell him to kneel right now, and feel 100 percent better. I know it…. It'd make that asshole with the stupid comments back the hell off… it would show the whole class who he belongs to…

"Kurt?" he asked again when I didn't answer.

….. If I dominate him in front of everyone, I would ruin everything….. I have to wait until after class…..

But I can't… I'm getting dizzy…seeing him stand before me, and not on his knees…. I can't wait.….

I got up and walked outside of the class. When I was out of the doorway, I turned back to Blaine. No one else could see me. So, I put one finger up, and gestured him to come to me. When he rose in a split second and started walking out to me, I relaxed a bit. His obedience slightly calming my needs.

He got to right in front of me and asked in a whisper, "Are you okay sir?"

I shook my head slowly and lifted my hand to put it on his cheek, and I slowly breathed in his scent. Beautiful.

Blaine was hesitant to let his body respond, but he looked around to see if anyone was watching.

No one was.

He put his hand over mine and locked eyes with me.

"What's wrong Sir?" he asked under his breath.

"You're mine…" I said.

"Yes sir. Of course I am." He answered.

"Say it." I whispered.

Blaine didn't hesitate. "I'm yours…"

I exhaled through my nose and took my hand from his face. "Okay. Okay, I'm good."

I feel better….

Blaine patted my shoulder and looking nervous and confused, he walked back into the class. But I grabbed his shoulder back.

"We'll talk later okay?" I said, and he relaxed a bit, smiled, and nodded.

As he retreated to his desk, I joined my group. Later I would have to tell him what came over me, and what that jerk said to make me react that way. We agreed yesterday to take things slow, and then I go and do some major fast moving stuff, and act as if I had already claimed him. I have to explain how my Pre-dominant urges work. Now that I think about it, I haven't even told him that I am a Pre-Dominant Dom. He definitely needs to know that.

I may feel better now, but being in his classroom everyday….. This might not work….

….

**Blaine's Pov**

I don't know how this is going to work. We walked out of class, just the two of us twice already in this one 2 hour long class. If the students catch notice of this odd behavior, this news will be completely out.

I'm glad Kurt said that we would talk later, because we absolutely need to. I am completely OVERJOYED to have found my Dom. For Kurt to have found me. But at the same time, I am more than excited to figure out how to make things work between us given our situation.

When class ended and the students filed out of the room with goodbyes, Kurt lingered at his desk putting his things away. I honestly should really say something to him about dominating me in class. But I can't right now.

During the break between the both of our classes, today, we again went for coffee, but this time, we grabbed a little lunch too. We stopped at the Togo's on campus briefly to get some subs and chips.

Noted; Kurt's favorite, is Black forest ham on Rye.

"Sir?" I asked him in the coffee shop. I was so scared of voicing my opinion out loud….

"Blaine?" He replied.

"You said earlier in class that we would talk later. Are you alright? You seemed really….. upset."

Kurt took a deep breath, and then I felt him link his leg with one of mine under the table.

"I did. I was upset yes, but I think the more operative term is angry. I was very angry! The guy sitting beside me said he wanted you after the class announced your cuff was missing, and I got really hot. So had to leave the class to calm myself…."

I nodded. I completely understood. I just didn't know then what had set him off. "So that's why you needed me to submit to you right away."

He nodded. "It seems that I have a pretty hot temper when it comes to you mister. No one is allowed to touch you anymore. Only me."

Why did that make me feel ANYTHING but afraid? It sounds absolutely perfect.

"Sir? I have another question." I said.

Kurt just looked into my eyes and didn't move, so I took it as a sign to continue. "You are a lot stronger than anyone else I have ever met. Just one glance from you, and I have to fight with everything I have to not kneel immediately…. Is that just because you're my Dom?"

Kurt smiled, but quickly, he turned it down a little. "Partially it is because you are my sub. But, I am also a Pre-dom. I am quite a bit stronger than other dominants. Especially with silent commands I've found over the years."

…. God, I am the luckiest man on the planet.

At the end of the day, Kurt walked me home and for the first time, I had someone with me, that had to get approved to come inside the gates. Kurt had to show his wrist with my name on it in order to get through security.

When we got to the front door of my apartment, before I got my keys out to put in the door, he bent over me and gave me a kiss.

It was soft and sweet, and perfect.

"Was that ok?" He asked, but I honestly think he was asking more because of the security that could be watching, than he was asking if I was okay with it.

"Yes, that was perfectly okay."

Kurt looked into my eyes, and even brought a hand up to caress my face. For a moment I leaned into it and closed my eyes, but when he lowered his hand, I took a chance.

"Do want to come inside with me?"

…~~…

Inside, I should have been nervous. I mean really, this is my Dom. In MY apartment. The apartment that I have lived in alone for the past 4 years, without a Dom. The apartment that I have dreamt countless times of doing so many dirty things with him in, waking up with a sticky mess beneath me, having rubbed out an orgasm in my sleep.

But, I felt nothing but calm. I couldn't even seem to remember what it was like to be alone in this apartment anymore. Once Kurt was here inside the door with me, I never wanted him to leave.

First, I fixed us some coffee. And when Kurt and I finished up our coffee with idle chit chat, he asked if we could continue on the couch. I nodded, as he rose and went to sit.

"Can-… Can I sit at your feet sir?" I asked nervous now, for the first time since Kurt stepped through my door. Kurt only smiled at me though, and he put a hand at my cheek before nodding slowly. "That'd be perfect."

So, with permission, I parked my bottom right at his feet, and I swear, I have never felt more in place. I wanted to kneel even, but maybe it was too soon for that. So I stayed sitting.

So as we talked, I sat at Kurt's feet, and I felt so connected and grounded. He was switching between running his fingers through my hair, and then caressing my face. My Dom was there with me not dominating just comforting. We talked about and established some ground rules for school. It feels really good to be in such a submissive position, but at the same time, these rules are going to be so hard to follow in my own classroom.

"Blaine, I think we've already figured out that I can't have you be in control of me. Even during class. It's physically impossible."

"And mentally." I added, and then bit my lip, afraid that I shouldn't have talked without permission or something.

When Kurt just smiled and ran his hand down my face, I knew it was okay.

"Yes. And mentally. I'm sure it's hard for you too. Being tempted to submit every second."

I nodded. That was the damn truth for sure!

Kurt decided that maybe we should give it a week or so dealing with this new situation before deciding what to do. Whether or not him switching classes would be the best thing for our relationship, because let's face it, that's where we are headed, and for my job.

After a few cups of coffee and a whole lot of talking, Kurt said he needed to go home. Of course I only nodded sadly upon hearing the words, knowing that the night would have to come to an end at some point, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

We set a time and day for an upcoming date, with happiness, and after a long kiss goodnight, Kurt left to get to his own home.

I sighed and let my back fall to my closed door after our kiss… Bliss…..

~….~…~…~…~

When Kurt left, and I finally managed to recover myself from the floor at my front door, I got into the shower, unable to think of anything else that could be soothing without Kurt with me. I never knew just how hard it would be to be without your soulmate once you have been near them. It almost hurts.

Trying not to be overcome with loneliness, and missing Kurt, I let the hot water bead over my skin, and soon, thoughts of my day began swimming in my head. All of the taunting, the teasing and beautiful torture in class. Then the coffee date, and me inviting him into my house.

I kept thinking of what I really wanted to do tonight. I wish I invited him to my bedroom. I couldn't stop myself from letting my head be consumed by the want and desire I felt for my soulmate, wishing that he spent the night….

But it was too soon. And I know that.

But, I still want it. I want it so much more than I can handle. Visuals now, of being dominated without clothes made my breath stutter. Those thoughts, had me grabbing my hard penis and stroking it quickly until I had cum.

And I came hard.

I haven't masturbated in a long time, honestly because I just have not had any urge to. But now, whenever Kurt isn't around, I have a feeling it may become a regular thing.

…..

I fixed my dinner and ate while, preparing some things for tomorrows lesson. But, it was impossible to keep Kurt out of my thoughts. I was still so bummed that he had to leave. He had to go home because he has two designs that absolutely HAVE to be ready by the end of the week for one of his other classes, and though he wanted to do it here, I told him that I'd be a huge distraction. I did not want to get in the way. Later, my phone rang and we talked and talked for at least an hour before I yawned, prompting Kurt to tell me to go sleep for the night. "See you tomorrow sir, sweet dreams."

…..

Seeing Kurt the next morning was a godsend. I love to see that face. He's just so unfairly beautiful. And to smell him….. AAAAH, his scent is so intoxicating….. Class did thankfully become a lot easier than the first few in that first week for sure. Kurt now, stays pretty focused on his group and his classwork than he did on me. And while on some level, I spend time yearning for him to look at me like my Dom and make me weak, I was thrilled to not feel like submitting in my class. But still, I was beyond thrilled when class was over, and he was my Dom again. Like every day, we went to get coffee. On the way to the coffee shop, we really didn't say anything to each other at all being that there were so many other students around today, but I think that Kurt had something on his mind. The way that he kept looking over at me and squinting his eyes.

I was getting really really anxious.

Standing in line to get our coffee, I finally said something.

"Sir?..."

He didn't say anything still, just looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked again. And he finally enquired, "Did you play with yourself this morning Blaine?"

I had to fight not to gulp. But answered quickly. "No sir."

But Kurt was smart and saw right through me…. Somehow, and he gave me a stern look.

"Don't lie to me. I don't ever want you to lie to me."

Feeling guilty and completely ashamed for not telling him what I did immediately, I told him right away. "No sir, I did not play with myself this morning." I said, which was the truth. But I had to tell him everything. "but," I continued, "I did do so last night in the shower after you left."

Kurt looked a mixture of devious, upset, and turned on.

"I'm so sorry sir but I couldn't help it. Being with you last night and not being able to do anything, it just…. It sent my head spinning. Both heads….." I added the latter with a blush. "So when you left my home last night, all I could feel was that I wanted you and knew that it was too soon to have asked you to stay….."

When I saw a smile on his face, an evil smile, I was so curious as to what he was about to say.

"Okay sweetheart. I do not want you to touch yourself." He said low, and then ran his fingers teasingly down the shape of my erection. Thankfully everyone in line was too distracted with their loud conversations to notice how close Kurt and I were standing to each other. Kurt put a bit of pressure on me before announcing, "This is mine. And I think I want it for myself."

Kurt's hand on me nearly had me spilling my seed into my pants right here in the line of Starbucks…..

**…..**

Every morning since the very first one, two weeks ago has been perfect. Every day since I have met Kurt Hummel has been nothing short of amazing. We haven't had one bad day.

**Kurt Pov**

On a Friday after class and a very busy week, I could feel some of the concerning feelings basically calling out to me from my sub. He was worried about something.

"What's the matter Blaine?"

Blaine didn't answer right away, and I knew that soon, once I claim him, he won't hesitate with me anymore. I pushed.

"Blaine."

He took a deep breath and met my eyes, "Sir, this is the first weekend we will be apart, I don't know if I will be able to handle it….. I'm sorry…."

He's right. I have to work this Sunday from noon to as late as midnight, but I will spend as much time with him as I can. So I assured him, "What makes you think we are going to be apart?"

…..

After our coffee at break, walking back to campus, with a completely at ease Blaine walking at my side, I told him my plans for tonight to begin our weekend that would absolutely, not under any circumstances be spent apart. "I know of this sea food restaurant in Midtown Manhattan that apparently has the best crab in the city. Isabelle recommended it, so I'm really eager to try it out. I love how we cook for each other, but I think we need a break babe. Let someone else do the cooking. I'll pick you up at 6:00?"

Blaine had a smile that lit the entire universe as I turned to him with my own smile.

"Thank you! I can't wait Kurt."

"Great." I said, and kissed his cheek. "Dress casual. I'll see you soon."

And I walked away just like that, leaving him in a state of blissed out happiness that would perfectly get him through the rest of his day.

….

Standing here at Blaine's door at 6:00 sharp, I was in complete awe. He was dressed to perfection, casual, but he will surely be the sexiest man in New York tonight. He is so obedient. I am so proud as he did exactly what I told him, and better.  
When I hugged him in hello, I felt something off though. His smell maybe?

"Blaine?"

And he had that deer caught in the headlights look in his eyes.

He touched himself again…..

"I only lingered for a few minutes in the restroom sir. I couldn't help it, but I stopped once I remembered that you said not to play with myself."

This man is nothing short of a perfect and adorable person. But still, his pleasures are now mine to witness every time, and he has to know it. I guess I didn't sound as dominant when I said it before. Honestly, it wasn't the right place, I mean, we were in line at Starbucks after all. We weren't alone, and I couldn't be fully the Dom that I need to be with him. Now I can.

So, I discussed with him in the most dominant tone I could muster now, that he is not allowed to touch himself, because he is mine to touch.

"Yes sir." He whimpered out, breaking to breathless under my tone and gaze.

With dominant force, I never let my eyes leave his, and I traced my hands all around his bulge, to his ass. "Mine. All mine Blaine." Blaine's breath shuddered, as I repeated, "No touching."

"Yes sir…. I promise…. I won't touch again without permission…. I promise…"

I smiled at him. "Good boy."

I hailed a cab quickly and we were off to the restaurant. I could sense though that Blaine may have been a little upset.

"Are you okay babe?" I asked.

He just nodded, but his head was down. "I'm sorry I played with myself again sir. It's just so hard to be without you."

I made sure to rub soothing circles around his back and shoulders reassuring him that it was okay. I forgive him. That he just needs to work on his self-control better.

He was okay when we arrived at the restaurant.

When we got there and got seated in a comfortable booth, a waitress came over and ask if we wanted anything to drink, and I promptly ordered us 2 Chardonnay's.

Quickly deciding what to order for our meals, we lost ourselves in deep conversation, and going even deeper in, we almost didn't notice the waitress return, with our drinks, and ready to take our orders.

"I'll have a garden salad with Italian dressing to start with, and I'll have the boiled crab with the pasta and garlic Alfredo sauce for the entrée." As the waitress wrote it down, I nodded towards Blaine to go ahead with his order.

"I'll start with a Caesar salad with Italian dressing as well, and the smoked salmon with garlic bread please."

We both took a drink of our Chardonnay as the waitress left with our orders taken. We toasted to finding our soul mates, and had our first date that consisted of more than coffee, home-made quick meals, and sandwiches.

After dinner, with barely a buzz, we went to a karaoke bar. There, we had a few more drinks, and a few dances. A fairly nice drunk buzz set in, and we chose to get up and do some singing. Our duet may or may not have been ridiculous.

For the longest time by Billy Joel.

Sobering up on the way home, we held hands and stole kisses the whole way.

The ending to a perfect night was me taking Blaine home where we promptly began making out on the couch for a good while. Perfectly in utter heaven on top of Blaine, ravishing his body with my mouth, I was a little taken aback when Blaine got out from under me, and dropped onto his knees.

"Please Kurt….. Please, can I give you a blow job? I really want to sir, please?"

Nothing could have sounded better than that right now….. Except maybe…

Cool it Kurt… Cool it…..

"How can I refuse when you ask so nicely?" I said to him, unbuttoning my jeans, my subs eyes glimmering with lust and need.

He needs this just as badly as I do I thought, as I started to undo my belt.

Zipper down, and shaft poking through my boxers, Blaine wasted no time before he started to lick me relentlessly. Without even thinking, he forced the muscles in his throat to relax, sinking forward completely to engulf my entire length in his mouth in one swift movement.

I was in heaven. Being taken so fully so quickly….. This felt better than anything else possibly could…..

"Look at you take it like that… So beautiful, so perfect Blaine…..Oh God." I moaned, throwing my head back against my inner wanton to watch my sub suck me. I just lost control over my head and needed to breathe and stare at the ceiling for a moment.

"God…. Baby, you're so good…. Just like that… So perfect." I moaned, kneading my hands in Blaine's perfect curls.

The words of endearment were just trickling out in a near constant stream from my mouth, and thank god they did because they were making Blaine, my perfect sub, flutter with increasing spirals of pleasure. Feeling his pleasure was just as satisfying, if not more so than my own.

'_The best part about being a Dom, is the quiet and beautiful times that you have and share with your sub._' My mom always used to tell me. I wish so much that I could tell her how right she was. Is.

_'But, don't be all showy about it, and most importantly you don't let it define you as a person_.' Carole told me that. The two best lessons I think my mom's ever gave me. Two of the wisest, and smartest Dom's I know. I only hope that they continue to be my example of what kind of Dominant to be, because Blaine deserves the best. Because he is the best.

As I came, right into Blaine's waiting mouth, I couldn't even think about leaving tonight. There was no way. I knew what I needed to do. I have to claim this man. I have to. And I've known it for a while. But after connecting like that, feeling what it feels like to be connected to him, skin inside skin, there was no other option. None at all. Maybe it was fast, but we are soulmates. We have been waiting years for this, and I can't wait any longer.

"Blaine, kneel back for me." I said to him as his mouth released my not quite limp yet cock , and started to get up to sit beside me. But immediately he was back to kneeling before me rather than over me. I scooted myself to the very edge of the couch, and took his face in my hands.

I needed to do this. It was the perfect time to ask him… And I mean ASK HIM, not command, ASK, if I can claim him officially. (Even though if I did tell him that I was doing it, surely he would happily comply.)

"I want to claim you as mine. Publicly. Have a claiming ceremony for everyone to see. May I claim you Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes absolutely shone with happiness, and they seemed to glow in the candlelit room. "Yes. Yes please sir, yes. There is nothing that I want more. It's what I have always wanted! Yes sir."

With a satisfied, and perfectly content smile, I kissed Blaine's lips tenderly. It was time.

"I'm going to make love to you now."

…..

**A/N: so! CLIFFY POWER! I hope this chappie makes up for the month it took to update it! I'm so sorry! October has really been CRAZY! Please review though! The next chapter is already in the works y'all! Please review!**

**What you have all been waiting for im sure! Smut warning! want a faster update? review please!**


End file.
